DBZ omega verse
by Copito770
Summary: Gohan empieza a sentir sentimientos hacia Piccolo algo deseoso pero este no quiere admitirlo o le da miedo saber su reacción si se confiesa, Piccolo también siente algo más por Gohan pero no sabe que es amor. un enemigo surge en planeta tratando de dominar a este con las esferas, nuestros personajes no solo lidiaran con esto si no con un problema que involucra... ¿un huevo?
1. Capítulo 1

espero les guste este fanfiction :3 amor para todos

* * *

Reencuentro entre discípulo y maestro cap.1

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde la batalla de cell, la tierra se encontraba en perfecta paz gracias a los esfuerzos y sacrificios, durante la batalla, de los guerreros z para acabar con la amenaza; Gohan se encontraba descansando en el césped de una pradera no tan lejos de su casa, el aire era tibio, el ruido casi nulo solo las hojas que el viento traía, el pasar de los animales alrededor de él, todo volvía a ser como antes, claro seguía extrañando a su padre como todos los días pero aparte de eso estaba bien, ya no se sentía tan culpable, sabía que su papa se había sacrificado por el bien del mundo y nada podía cambiar eso, pero… algo faltaba y no era la presencia de su padre sino… una persona en especial que no había visto desde la batalla de cell, el joven abre los ojos y se sienta pensando en esa persona especial para él

-¿Dónde estarás sr. Piccolo?-

el joven mira a su alrededor y piensa que tal vez no este demasiado lejos, quizás este meditando en el templo o en una cascada, no sabía con exactitud pero no debía estar lejos, el joven se levanta y empieza a concentrarse para buscar el ki de su maestro, duro un tiempo así hasta que lo encontró, estaba algo lejos pero nada que volar no lo resolviera, entonces se empieza a elevar del suelo mirando a donde el ki se encontraba, empezó a volar a esa dirección a toda velocidad como si fuera la última o primera vez en verlo, el joven sonreía cada vez que se acercaba más al lugar, la idea de verlo después de tanto tiempo lo invadía, ver esa sonrisa pequeña, esa presencia que lo hacía sentir seguro, ese majestuoso cuerpo, que soñaba algún día superar, esas manos, esas orejas puntiagudas, todo acerca de él le fascinaba, quizás era raro pensar así de su amigo pero con tal estuviera con él era feliz, perdido en sus pensamientos no noto que ya había llegado al lugar, el joven aterriza y ve a su alrededor, el entorno le parece familiar y se da cuenta de que es el mismo en donde su maestro lo había entrenado para combatir a los sayayines, sonrió al recordar lo que había vivido aquí, es cierto que antes se odiaban o bueno… él lo odiaba pero después se volvió su amigo, no, su mejor amigo y sentía tanto cariño por él, estaba feliz de que le hubiera tocado alguien así.

El joven camina a donde el ki se sentía más cerca, camina despacio para poder sorprenderlo, quizás con un abrazo o tal vez un simple hola, al llegar al lugar el joven observa a su maestro, meditando en paz con la naturaleza, se veía tan tranquilo que el mínimo ruido podía arruinar la escena, el joven se acerca con la intenso de asustarlo como lo había pensado hacer, el namek nota su presencia y solo se queda quieto, quería saber que iba hacer, el joven al estar lo suficientemente cerca le agárrala la cintura con los dedos haciendo que el namek se sobre salte y casi se caiga, el namek voltea a ver a su travieso alumno y el joven le sonríe feliz de verlo

-¿Cómo estas sr. Piccolo?-

el joven le suelta la cintura y se sienta, el namek aterriza sentándose enfrente de su alumno

-bien ¿Qué tal tú?-

el namek le acaricia el cabello y el joven sonríe

-bien estudiando como siempre-

el namek se sonríe nuevamente y aleja su mano de su cabellera suave y brillante, el joven mira por un rato a su maestro, de verdad le daba gusto verlo después de 3 meses, su compañía era algo que siempre le agradaba y los dos se entendían muy bien a pesar de ser tan distintos uno del otro, el namek nota que el chico lo ve mucho, no le molestaba en lo absoluto era agradable tener a una persona que se preocupe por él y lo extrañe, asume que esa mirada era de tanto tiempo que no lo veía, el namek chasque sus dedos para hacer que entrara en razón, el joven vuelve a la realidad

-¿pasa algo sr. Piccolo?-

el namek le responde

-no pasa nada es solo que me mirabas algo raro-

el joven se sonroja, al parecer se había quedado admirando su figura demasiado tiempo, el namek nota ese sonrojo sutil en sus mejillas, le parecía tierno eso, a pesar de que no era un niño pequeño para el siempre seria su pequeño, sonaba algo cursi y quizás raro, pero así se sentía y no veía nada raro en eso, el joven sacude su cabeza haciendo que su sonrojo desaparezca, se levanta y le extiende la mano a su maestro

-¿quiere caminar un poco?-

el namek ve la mano extendida hacia él y decide ir con él, el maestro se levanta y junto a su alumno van caminando a donde el viento los lleve.

* * *

Pasaron un buen rato caminando, disfrutando el paisaje, los animales corriendo a su alrededor, las plantas moviéndose con el viento en un perfecto baile y la brisa que jugaba con la capa y cabellos de los personajes, mientras caminaban el joven decidió iniciar una conversación, no importaba que fuera solo una pequeña charla para pasar el día, al principio el joven no sabía que decir se quedaba pensando en el perfecto tema de conversación, el namek ve al chico muy pensativo y decide iniciar en la charla

-me imagino que te escapaste para estar aquí ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

el joven mira a la gran figura y le sonríe, lo conocía tan bien, nadie lo conocía más que él y obviamente su padre

-usted siempre tiene la razón, pues si me escape, quería un momento para alejarme de los estudios, sabes a veces mama puede ser muy exigente-

el namek hace un comentario después de escuchar eso

-si así fuera con el entrenamiento-

ambos se ríen tras pensar el comentario dado por el namek, todo lo que Salía de su boca siempre era gracioso, astuto, inteligente o sarcástico, de verdad no había nadie como él.

* * *

Empiezan hablar sobre más temas como que pasaría si milk fuera así de exigente en el entrenamiento, que era de la vida de los otros guerreros z, entre otras cosas; en uno de los muchos temas de conversación que tenían cayeron de la nada a un tema un poco más delicado, el joven empezó hablar de la pelea de cell, es cierto que lo había superado pero no del todo, todavía se sentía culpable por no haberle hecho caso cuando le pidió derrotar a cell, en eso el namek interviene aclarando que nuca fue su culpa y que aun así le hubiera hecho caso cell hubiera vuelto de alguno u otra forma, era un ser demasiado fuerte para un niño

-sabes que ese sacrificio que hizo Goku no fue tu culpa-

el joven respira profundo y luego exhala algo cansado de escuchar lo mismo de todos-

todos me dicen que no fue mi culpa pero siento que si le hubiera hecho caso el estaría aquí-

el joven baja la cabeza triste, el namek le vuelve acariciar el sedoso cabello haciendo que este levante su mirada al namek

-como dije no fue tu culpa, nadie sabe qué hubiese pasado si le hubieras hecho caso a tu padre, tal vez estuviera vivo…-

el joven se desanima al escuchar eso pero el namek no ha terminado de hablar

-o tal vez el resultado hubiera sido peor-

el joven vuelve su mira al namek ¿peor? Pero ¿a qué se refería, que podía ser peor que la muerte de su padre? El joven mira confundido a el namek

-¿a qué se refiere?-

el namek aclara su punto

-las cosas en este mundo pasan por una razón Gohan, el destino quiso eso para tu padre, nadie sabe qué hubiese pasado si las cosas hubieran marchado de otro modo pero algo es seguro sea cual sea el motivo la decisión que tomaste al final fue la correcta, salvaste al mundo y eso fue lo importante-

esas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de su alma, el joven se sentía mejor consigo mismo ahora, siempre podía contar con que su maestro lo hiciera feliz, el joven le sonríe como signo de sentirse mejor

-sí, sé que salve al mundo pero me hubiese gustado salvar a mi padre-

en eso el namek con una mano le agarra la cara para que lo mire fijamente

-sabes que lo intentas pero él no quiso, quien sabe que estará haciendo en el otro mundo pero de seguro está feliz y estoy seguro de que también quiere que tú lo estés-

el joven le brillan los ojos, el namek siempre no importa que tan mala sea la situación en la que estén el siempre querrá ver a Gohan feliz cosa que le encantaba, esa era una de las muchas razones para amar a esta persona, y pensar que fue mala alguna vez, el joven lo abraza enrollando sus manos alrededor de su cintura y poniendo su cabeza en su pecho sintiéndose bastante cómodo ahí, el namek repite la acción y lo abraza también mientras acariciaba su cabello

-gracias-

sale de la boca del joven y el namek solo sonríe

-no tienes que agradecerme-

el joven sigue abrazado a su maestro, no quería separarse de ese contacto nunca, se sentía tan cálido y agradable, se podía oír el sonido de su corazón latiente y ese pecho con ese abdomen, quería sentirlo con sus propias manos pero sabía que no debía, era alguien mayor y a los mayores se les respeta, así tengan 4 años de diferencia tenían que ser respetuosos unos con otros, además no sabía cuál sería su reacción si empezaba a tocarlo de la nada, tal vez lo rechazaría pero igual tenía unas ganas que no podía controlar, el tan solo imaginarse tocar ese cuerpo lo hacía querer probarlo en la vida real

-am… Gohan-

el joven escucha la voz de su maestro en su cabeza pensando en que diría, quizás se tenía que ir pero lo que escucho lo erizo más

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

el joven ve a su maestro y nota que lo ve algo sorprendido pero ¿Qué era lo sorprendente? El joven mueve sus manos un poco y nota que estaban debajo de la camisa de su maestro, tocando esa espalda recta y hermosa, el joven aleja la cara del pecho de su maestro y nota que le estaba tocando la espalda y no solo eso le había subido un poco su camisa dejando al descubierto algo de su abdomen, el joven se aparta y se sonroja no quería hacerle eso, al parecer estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que se olvidó por completo lo que pasaba en la vida real, el namek se acomoda su camisa y mira al chico, ¿Qué lo habrá impulsado para hacer eso? No estaba molesto con el chico al contrario de alguna u otra forma ese contacto le había parecido agradable, sus pequeñas manos pasando por ahí y tan delicadamente que casi parecía un como un aleteo de mariposa que se posaba en su espalda y subía lentamente hacia arriba, el joven se rasca la cabeza pensando en cómo explicarle a su maestro lo que paso con él en ese momento

-am… lo siento no sé qué me paso yo…-

el namek lo caya

-los accidentes pasan, no tienes que disculparte-

el namek le sonríe y el joven repite el gesto agradable.

* * *

Ya era algo tarde y el joven se tenía que ir a su casa antes que mama se enterara que se había escapado, el namek acompaña al pequeño a su casa y mientras caminaban hablaban sobre su próxima salida juntos

-¿usted estará ocupado mañana?-

el namek mira hacia arriba y luego de una respuesta

-no ¿Por qué?-

el joven pone su clásica mano detrás de la cabeza

-por nada era para ver si nos podíamos encontrar otra vez, su compañía me agrada bastante-

el namek sonríe ante la idea de ver a su alumno otra vez, amaba su compañía y lo atento que podía ser era bastante divertido hablar con él sus ocurrencias nunca acaban y su forma de ser siempre le parecerá la mejor del mundo

-está bien, tu compañía también me gusta mucho-

el joven sonríe al escuchar eso, al parecer no era el único que disfrutaba de la compañía del otro, mientras hablaban no notaron que ya habían llegado, el namek se dio cuenta y se despide de Gohan, el joven hace lo mismo y se despide, el namek se desaparece entre los cielos mientras el joven admiraba su figura desde lejos, al perderse de vista el joven volvió a casa pero entro no por la puerta si no por su ventana, afortunadamente su mama no había pasado por su cuarto lo cual era bueno así no tendría problemas después, el joven se acuesta en su cama y piensa en el día de mañana y también en el día de hoy, todo fue perfecto pero lo que más le impacto fue su descuido, no podía hacer eso de nuevo, dejarse llevar por la imaginación era algo que no podía suceder estando con él, su imaginación era extraña pero igual tenía que controlarla

-tengo que dejar de llevarme por mis pensamientos.

* * *

bueno esta intro fue de como (a mi parecer) Gohan pudo superar la muerte de su padre, obviamente gracias a Piccolo -san


	2. Mas allá de las nubes Cap2

aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta serie espero les guste

* * *

Más allá de las nuevas Cap.2

El sol iluminaba la tierra en todo se resplandor, cada rayo de luz invadía cada rincón del planeta, desde las madrigueras de los animales más pequeños, hasta las grandes ciudades, pero había un lugar en especial que los rayos imprudentes del sol no podían entrar, un lugar más allá de las nubes, el templo sagrado, ahí ya se encontraban los dos namekianos, uno vigilando la tierra y viendo que todo estaba bien, y otro que solo meditaba en su habitación, aislado de cualquier contacto, este se encontraba sentado en posición meditativa, la habitación trasmitía silencio absoluto haciendo que cualquier sonido delicado como el aleteo de una mariposa se escuchará en ese espacio, el namek medita con tranquilidad dejando su mente en blanco hasta que pasa por su mente como relámpago el recuerdo de su alumno, eso lo hacía sonreír, el joven era alguien importante para él, nadie más lo era, haberlo visto ayer fue agradable y lindo, acariciar ese hermoso cabello fue la sensación más suave que sus manos hallan experimentado, las palabras de su alumno llegan a su mente "¿será que nos podemos encontrar mañana?" era cierto su alumno vendría hoy a visitarlo.

El namek abre los ojos y empieza a levantarse para esperarlo en el observador pero antes de que pudiera abrirla puerta ve la hora en el reloj de su habitación, era demasiado temprano para que se apareciera así que se devolvió a su cama y se puso en su pose de meditación a la espera de su amigo, mientras esperaba empezó a recordar el día de ayer y no solo eso sino en lo mucho que había crecido desde que lo conoció, al principio era un bebe llorón y débil, nadie creía que llegaría tan lejos pero el demostró no solo a él si no a su padre y amigos que era más de lo que ellos pensaban, era fuerte, inteligente, amistoso y… un niño pero no cualquier niño sino uno con la más grande fuerza que ellos pudieron haber conocido, vaya que el tiempo pasaba rápido, en muy poco tiempo sería un hombre quizás más fuerte, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que fuese lo que en el futuro siempre seria su pequeño alumno, empezó a imaginarse como seria de grande, era algo apresurado pero nada perdía con hacerlo, se imaginaba a un hombre bastante capaz y fuerte… muy fuerte, también cumpliendo su sueño de ser un gran investigador como él siempre quiso, eso era lo más importante, en eso el namek sonríe, vaya que sería muy atractivo, el solo hecho de imaginárselo era suficiente como para hacerlo sonreír, esa sonrisa, ese cabello, esos músculos, una palabra para definirlo… atractivo, tal vez era raro pensar así de su alumno pero no veía nada malo en eso, era lo que sentía y mientras no lastimara a nadie estaba bien.

* * *

Paso un buen rato pensando hasta que sintió el ki de su alumno aproximarse, este abre los ojos y se levanta pero antes de que pudiera abrirla puerta ya esta fue abierta desde afuera, su alumno había llegado y se encontraba parado en la puerta de su habitación, el namek lo saluda y el joven responde muy gustosamente

-llegaste algo temprano-

el joven se rasca la cabeza y ríe

-si es que no quería hacerlo esperar demasiado-

el namek pone la mano en su cabeza y acaricia otra vez sus cabellos, el joven lo abraza poniendo sus manos en su cintura, era de verdad agradable esa sensación que casi parecía que estuviese abrazando un osito de felpa, el namek repite la acción del abrazo poniendo sus brazos a descansar en su hombros, cosa que era los más apropiado en ese momento, el joven mira de reojo a la habitación de su maestro, si tan solo pudiera entrar con él, no creería que le negara la entrada solo que le daba algo de pena hacerlo, el namek cierra la puerta de su cuarto, el joven se pone al lado de su maestro y caminan juntos al jardín justo donde estaba Dende, el guardián los ve y va corriendo a saludarlos

-hola Gohan y sr. Piccolo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

el guardián mira al joven

-solo paso a saludar y estar con el sr. Piccolo-

el joven ladea su cabeza a donde su maestro y le dedica una sonrisa, después de ese saludo rápido ambos se sientan en la punta del mirador observando a la tierra y los seres que ahí habitaban, había mucho silencio, demasiado silencio, al parecer ninguno tenía algo de qué hablar los temas más interesantes se los gastaron ayer, en eso el joven mira al namek, estaba sentado de brazos cruzados observando la tierra, se veía tan sabio que casi parecía un ser divino, el namek nota otra vez esa mirada extraña del joven ¿Qué tanto lo veía? No es como si fuera la cosa más bonita del mundo o si acaso fuera atractivo, solo era él, un ser verde y desagradable, no había nada que admirar, pero… eso no lo veía el joven para él su maestro era hermoso, no había nadie igual a él.

El joven baja su mirada lentamente desde su pecho hasta su abdomen sigue bajando hasta llegar a esa parte que desconocía de su maestro, no sabía con exactitud que género en específico era solo sabía que se podían reproducir asexual mente cosa que interpreto entonces que no tenía sexo, igual le daba curiosidad saber qué era lo que escondía esa parte en especial, que había debajo de los pantalones, pero… sabía que era imposible nunca se lo permitirá, de seguro lo miraría raro o tal vez pesara que estaba loco, aunque el ya en su mente consideraba que era demasiado raro pensar eso, pero solo quería saber, sigue mirando e imaginándose que podía haber abajo hasta que la voz de su maestro invade su mente otra vez

-Gohan ¿Qué miras?-

el joven mira a su maestro y este espera que le responda, sabía que no le podía decir que miraba seguro pensaría que estaba loco pero entonces ¿Qué decirle? Bueno… veía más que abajo, podía decir que solo admiraba su figura pero eso de por si sonaba raro

-am… solo miraba…-

que decir rayos, nada de lo que pensaba sonaba apropiado

-a usted-

esa respuesta fue la única que se ocurrió, el namek frunce el ceño, sabía que lo miraba a él lo que quería saber era ¿qué parte de él?

-sé que me mirabas, lo que quiero saber ¿Qué parte veías tanto?-

el joven se le erizan lo pelos, ahora si estaba en aprietos, ¿Qué carajos iba a decir? El joven mira otra vez su figura y da una respuesta algo débil

-nada en especial solo a usted-

el joven se encoje de hombros ante su respuesta, no le dio tiempo de reforzarla en su mente, había metido la pata, por suerte el namek deja el tema así, sabía que le mentía algo observaba pero si no quería decirlo no lo iba a obligar, tenía en cuenta que su aspecto era raro y el no verlo tanto era inevitable, después de eso hubo silencio un poco incómodo hasta que un sonido proveniente de joven despertaron los oídos sensibles del namek

-grrr-

el joven se sonroja

-perdón no he comido-

se soba el estómago para intentar calmar el hambre que tenía pero no cesaba, el namek sabe que estos sayayines siempre estaba hambrientos así que se levantan y camina, el joven lo ve algo confundido, el namek voltea

-¿vas a venir a comer o te quedas ahí?-

el joven se levanta y camina junto a él para donde sea que lo lleve.

* * *

El joven come unos grandes platos de arroz que popo había cocinado, se encontraba en la gloria. Estaba saciando su hambre, el namek se sienta en una silla observando mientras come, lo bueno de él era que si tenía modales en la mesa, a pesar de comer algo rápido por lo menos era educado no como su padre o vegeta que solo tragan la comida como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras el joven comían su maestro se levanta para tomar un vaso con agua fría, era lo único que necesitaba para sobrevivir, el joven observaba como esa agua bajaba con su garganta, algunas gotas se escapaban y caían a su cuello, era un espectáculo total, el namek termina y pone el vaso en su lugar y antes de que su maestro se diera cuenta que lo estaba mirando, mete su cabeza en el plato casi vacío para disimular aunque sea un poco.

* * *

Ufff, estuvo delicioso-

el joven se limpia con una servilleta y se reclina en la silla muy satisfecho, el chico voltea a agradecerle a su maestro por la comida pero antes de que fuese a decirle algo bosteza muy cansado, el namek se levanta y abre la puerta del comedor y camina, el joven voltea y pregunta

-¿A dónde va?-

el namek se detiene

-¿tienes sueño verdad?-

el joven le extraña la pregunta, claro que estaba cansado pero no lo suficiente para irse todavía, se levanta de la silla y va a donde su maestro

-estoy algo cansado pero no me quiero ir todavía-

el joven piensa que quiere que se vaya por su bostezo de hace un momento pero lo que el namek dijo a continuación lo sorprendió bastante

-no te estoy pidiendo que te vayas… puedes dormí en mi habitación.

* * *

bueno... ya veremos lo que pasa después y esperemos que no hagan nada pervertido :3


	3. Sueño contigo

aquí esta otro capitulo de este fanfiction, espero les guste

nota: un usuario me pregunto si Gohan era el omega, entonces los digo para que tengan esta duda, no lo es, el omega es Piccolo.

disfruten: 3

* * *

Sueño contigo Cap. 3

Una habitación oscura, luces de techo encendidas y lámparas alrededor, solo el tic tac del reloj estaba presente, sabanas desordenadas, almohadas en el piso y la cama en movimiento

-ahaa ... Gohan-

se escucha en la habitación

-mmh ... sr. Piccolo-

El reloj está en el nivel más alto

-ahaa Gohan ahaa ... -

seguir los gemidos y cada vez más frecuentes, el reloj cada vez más y más fuerte hasta llegar marcando la hora con un sonido profesional de la campana y el joven despierta.

Estaba en la habitación de su maestro, todo parecía normal hasta el reloj estaba en su lugar, el joven suspiraba y luego se ponía las manos en su cabeza

\- "¿que estaba soñando?" -

el joven piensa pero no recordaba para nada su sueño solo los fragmentos de él, sabía que el sueño era él mismo, el reloj y su maestro, más nada, es eso el reloj de nuevo pero esta vez se fijaba en la hora

-rayos-

¿Por qué había recordad? Quizás en su sueño, su maestro lo estaba atacando pero ... esos gemidos sonaban muy ... ¿eróticos? ¿En serio si quiera estaba escuchando lo que pensaba? Pero ahora no era el momento que tenía irse y pronto

-sr. Piccolo ya me voy, mi madre no sabe que estoy aquí y ya es tarde-

el joven lo abraza rápido y se va, el nombre no le dio tiempo de responder al alfecto pero sabía que volvería.

* * *

Mientras el joven volaba en la dirección de su casa solo podía pensar en una cosa

\- "que mi mamá no allá revisado mi cuarto, que mi mamá no está allá en mi cuarto" -

el joven casi que reza porque su mamá no está completamente descubierta, su joven aumenta más la velocidad y afortunadamente llega a un tiempo, revisa la ventana de la cocina que no es mamá y no lave así que proceda a entrar por la ventana de su cuarto, el joven cumple su misión pero no tiene nada que hacer si no está en la cocina ¿en dónde está?

\- "Rayos había pensado eso antes de entrar" -

el joven volteaba con la mirada hacia atrás, era la otra persona que tenía brazos cruzados y con una mirada tan fría que casi quemaba

-¿Dónde ha estado jovencito? -

la mujer espera la respuesta, el joven traga saliva y piensa en una excusa perfecta que ya sabía lo que su mamá pensaba al respecto de Piccolo

-bueno ... tu fuiste un ...

el joven mira todo lo que hay en la habitación y encuentra en el piso un libro de plantas y flores así que me gusta esa excusa

-a ver insecto y plantas al bosque-

se encoje de hombros y la mujer alza la barbilla

-¿no mientes? -

suena su voz en sus oídos el joven responde casi temblando

-si mamá no miento-

la mujer descruza los brazos y luego se acerca a su hijo, suspira y luego le acaricia el cabello

-bueno espero que a la próxima me avises-

la mujer se retira de la habitación no antes sin mencionarle que venga a comer, el joven asiente con la cabeza y la mujer se va de la habitación, el joven se cambia de ropa mientras su madre piensa en la mentira de su hijo, ver plantas e insectos como no, la mujer suspira otra vez

-Gohan espero que no estés con uno de los amigos de Goku, ay no mi hijo se está convirtiendo en un rebelde sin causa-

la mujer se va y trata de creerle a su hijo pero sabía que esa no era la verdad, algo ocultaba.

* * *

El joven se cambia rápido para comer y al poner su ropa en la cesta ve que ese líquido viscoso seguía ahí, no se había secado, no quería que su mama limpiara eso ya que las preguntas serian incomodas, sabía que su cuerpo daba esa reacción enfrente de algo muy excitante y su mama de seguro le iba hacer muchas preguntas obre eso, así que el joven decidió bañarse y junto a la ducha limpiar su ropa.

Mientras entraba al baño pensó en su sueño que le había causo eso y también en ¿Por qué cuando vio a su maestro recordó parte del sueño? Sabía que estaba, en el sueño, el su maestro, nadie más, se escuchaba el tic tac y… gemidos… en eso el joven vio hacia arriba

-"¿acaso soñé… que estaba haciendo el…?"-

en eso el joven abre los ojos y golpea la cabeza con las dos manos, no podía creer que había soñado en que su maestro y él hacían el amor, era algo horrible, se quita las manos de la cabeza y respira hondo, se calma y se relaja, probablemente no era eso quizás estaban peleando contra alguien pero… ¿peleando en una habitación? El joven sabe que era imposible que estuviera peleando en ese espacio además no había más nadie, el sueño había sido lo que temía…había soñado que le hacia el amor a su maestro, el joven se mete a la ducha esperando que después de eso se le olvide por lo menos un poco, este mira hacia arriba pensando con el agua cayendo por su cara

-"sr. Piccolo… ¿Por qué soñé con usted?".

* * *

En el templo estaba el pequeño guardián, vigilando mientras el namek más grande se encontraba como siempre meditando profundamente, los pensamientos del namek por un instante fueron invadidos por la imagen de su alumno, le había gustado su visita y quería que volviera, el templo a veces podía ser muy aburrido sin su presencia, estaba recordando cuando el joven lo llevo a su cuarto y cuando se acuesta, se veía tan lindo ahí acostado… quería estar con él, pensó que eso tal vez sonaba algo raro pero no le dio importancia, siguió pensando en él y en cuando vendría ¿será que llegara hoy o quizás mañana? Se sentía algo tonto en pensar tanto en él, no es como no fuera a venir nunca, pero por lo menos que no se olvidara de que existía, en eso siente un ki que se aproximaba rápido, no era de Gohan, si no de vegeta, de seguro iba a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo como casi siempre lo hacía, el príncipe aterriza y el guardia lo recibe señalando donde que daba la habitación del tiempo, obviamente ya sabía su ubicación y lo ignoro, antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación del tiempo pasa por donde el namek solo para molestar

-hola namek-

el príncipe cruza los brazos y lo ve fijamente, el namek abre los ojos

-¿Qué quieres vegeta?-

el príncipe responde

-nada solo molestarte, ¿Qué acaso no puedo?-

el namek abre los ojos y lo observa con una sonrisa sarcástica

-si sabes lo que te conviene-

ambos ríen tras el comentario de este, el príncipe se va caminando a la habitación del templo no sin antes voltearse y percibir un aroma familiar, el mocoso de kakaroto había estado aquí primero, el príncipe hace una mueca de burla en su cara, su relación con el mocoso era repugnante, como alguien como un sayayin podía pasar tanto tiempo con uno de clase baja, bueno él no era tan diferente, cuando estaba vivo kakaroto peleaban a veces en entrenamientos pero esto era diferente, siempre estaban juntos , el príncipe voltea de reojo y hace un comentario que no escapa a los oídos del namek

-¿con que el mocoso estuvo aquí? No me sorprende-

el namek voltea

-entonces no preguntes si ya sabes-

el príncipe se acerca

-como quieras namek, me largo-

el príncipe sigue caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, el namek lo observa entrar y luego vuelve a meditar, en eso se da cuenta de algo que no noto hasta ahora, ¿Cómo supo vegeta que Gohan lo había visitado? En eso recordó el gran olfato que tenían los sayayines, lo había estado oliendo, que molesto, eso hizo que frunciera el ceño pero después se calmó e ignoro la acción imprudente del mono.

* * *

El habiente caliente, todo lleno de fuego infernal, rayos caían al suelo con gran fuerza y un particular guerrero entrenando sin parar, el príncipe estaba al límite con su entrenamiento, quería superarse así como el mocoso y kakaroto lo habían hecho, golpeaba sin cesar, a todas partes con patadas y puñetazos, luego el habiente cambio a ser helado, un frio extremo que congelaba al tocar el suelo, el príncipe empieza a lanzar a taques de plasma de sus manos haciendo estallar todo a su alrededor y enfrentándose a tocar al suelo en su forma de ssj, mientras entrenaba no podía dejar de pensar en querer superar a kakaroto, ser el más fuerte y volver a pelear algún día con él, así sea en otra vida

-"te superare kakaroto, y al mocoso también, veras... seré invencible".

* * *

al parecer nuestro guerrero no esta en paz ya que se goku se fue, espero que haya encontrado gustado y una pregunta

¿Pensaron que era real? : 3 saludos


	4. sayayines extraños

aqui esta otra actualizacion espero les guste

* * *

"sayayines extraños" Cap. 4

Acostado mirando al techo blanco de su habitación recién salido de la ducha con los cabellos aun mojados, el joven se encontraba pensativo… muy pensativo, estuvo así un tiempo hasta que el sueño lo domino pero no quería cerrar sus ojos tenia cosas que hacer como estudiar y visitar a su maestro, de seguro lo estaba esperando pero su madre… no lo iba a dejar ir y menos ahora que acaba de llegar, además al parecer no le creí nada y decirle que iba a salir otra vez la iba a molestar

-"rayos sr. Piccolo no podré verlo hoy"-

el joven se sienta y se rasca la cabeza y se va a su escritorio en donde estaban sus libros, algo cansado empieza a leerlos uno a uno para su siguiente examen, sus ojos se le dificultaban estar abiertos lo cual hacía difícil la lectura, cabeceaba todo el tiempo, tenía que dormir pero estudiar era esencial para que su madre lo dejara mañana temprano y así estar más tiempo con su mentor… nada en este mundo podía más que su entusiasmo al verlo, el joven sonríe con la idea y empieza a leer, algo lento pero esta vez en sueño no le iba a ganar.

* * *

Saliendo de la habitación del templo estaba el príncipe todo sudoroso, con el traje roto, herido y obviamente hambriento, este se dirige al guardián exigiendo algo de comer, el guardián lo envía a la cocina donde popo le prepararía comida de la buena, en el camino se encuentra al otro namek tomando su cantimplora con agua, el namek nota su presencia acercándose, este voltea a verlo y por juzgar su ropa había estado unos meses en la habitación del tiempo

-vaya que estuviste ocupado-

el príncipe detiene su caminar hacia la cocina y voltea a verlo

-hubiera estado más tiempo ahí pero moría de hambre-

esa respuesta no le sorprende, estos monos siempre hambrientos

-¿Qué acaso no comiste?-

pregunta sarcásticamente

-claro que lo hice pero no cocino nada bien-

el namek voltea los ojos para otro lado

-me lo imagine-

el príncipe vuelve en su camino a la cocina y el namek va para el borde del mirador; el príncipe estaba un poco molesto por la tardanza de mr. Popo cocinando y decide caminar un poco en eso huele el aroma del mocoso, no era reciente pero todavía seguía ahí, el príncipe le empieza a picar la nariz eso era desagradable, lo sigue hasta donde cree que esta y llega justo a la puerta de la habitación del namek, se detiene por un momento, enseguida duda de su olfato y pensaba que solo era una mala jugada, ósea, el mocoso siempre recorría el templo y era lógico que pasara por aquí, el príncipe revisa su olfato para asegurarse de que no se haya equivocado y el aroma si venia de ahí pero eso no era lo que lo impresionaba si no que el aroma venia de adentro de la habitación, el príncipe vigila que nadie lo vea y al asegurarse abre con lentitud la puerta, al estar entre abierta se podía sentir el olor más fuerte, efectivamente había estado aquí, el príncipe entra y camina más hasta llegar al origen del aroma, todo provenía de la cama pero… ¿Por qué?.

Eso sorprende al príncipe, el mocoso quería más al namek de lo que él pensaba, agarra las sabanas y las huele, había dormido aquí, en eso siente que alguien viene, era el namek se aproximaba a su cuarto, el príncipe pone las sabanas en su lugar no sin antes notar algo húmedo en la cama, era algo mínimo casi imperceptible a la vista, al tocar ve claro lo que es, lo cual lo espanta un poco

-"acaso esto es…"-

en eso el namek ya se encontraba detrás de él un poco extrañado de su presencia en su habitación

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

pregunta con los brazos cruzados, el príncipe lo mira por encima del hombro y suelta las sabanas, luego cruza los brazos

-dime ¿Qué hacia el mocoso aquí?-

sin rodeos le lanza la pregunta, el namek levanta una ceja ante esa respuesta ¿para qué quería saber eso en primer lugar?, el namek gira los ojos

-tenia sueño y no se quería ir a su casa así que le ofrecí acostarse en mi cama-

el príncipe vuelve su mirada a las sabanas, el namek no mentía, se veía en su cara, pero entonces ¿Por qué eso estaba ahí?, sabía que el mocoso estaba creciendo y pensó que eran cosas de pre-adolescente pero entonces ¿Por qué no lo hizo en su casa? ¿Por qué precisamente aquí? Todo era confuso

-la comida esta lista-

la voz de mr. Popo interrumpe el interrogatorio, el príncipe se va con él ya que el hambre pudo más que la curiosidad, en eso el namek los deja irse pero no sin antes preguntarse ¿Por qué? Estaba actuando extraño, primero lo olfatea y ahora estaba en su habitación olfateando sus sabanas, ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-"que extraños son los sayayines"-

* * *

Habitación fría, todo silencioso, a excepción de algunos pajaritos, el joven estaba en su escritorio leyendo muy calmado cuando de repente sintió que tocaban su puerta, el joven se levanta pero al llegar a la perilla esta se abre sola, el joven observa que detrás de la puerta estaba su maestro pero ¿Qué hacías aquí? Y más importante ¿Cómo paso a su mama? El joven confundido pregunta pero este lo calla con un beso, el joven sigue la acción del beso, ambos se besan algo salvajes hasta que el joven de la nada lo tira en su cama, no sabía cómo lo hizo pero eso no importaba, el joven empieza acariciar su pecho y lamer su cuello tentado a morderlo, todo era tan real, pero de alguna u otra sabía que soñaba, esto no podía ser la realidad.

La alarma suena fuera del sueño haciendo que se despertara, el joven bosteza y luego piensa en su sueño, últimamente había estado soñando cosas raras con su maestro, se empieza a morder la punta del dedo pensando en ¿cómo iba a controlar esto? Se estaba volviendo muy frecuente, temía que saliera estando con su maestro… bueno ya le había pasado una vez pero estos sueños… tenía que controlarlos, el joven se intenta levantar pero un calor entre sus piernas no lo deja, este baja la mira algo nerviosos ya que temía lo peor, y desgraciadamente lo era, estaba excitado, rayos ¿ahora que iba hacer? El joven empieza a pensar en cosas desagradables como en, ranas, serpientes, comida podrida etc.

Esto le funciona por un momento pero después piensa en su maestro otra vez, el joven vuelve a pensar en más cosas pero esta vez en aburridas como exámenes, estudios hasta escribir, hizo todo lo posible y logro lo que quería, su problema había desaparecido justo a tiempo para la hora de comer, el joven se cambia el pantalón y abre la puerta pero antes de salir de su habitación, estando ya más calmado, piensa en su sueño y en el otro que tuvo, dos veces soñó con él, en un día, se sentía sucio pensar así de la persona más buena y amable del mundo, ¿Qué pasaba con él?.

* * *

El príncipe suspira satisfecho del gran banquete que se acaba de comer, hasta dio las gracias cosa que no pasaba a menudo, el príncipe se va para donde está el ki del namek para… tal vez fastidiarlo o simplemente para no irse tan temprano a su casa, este lo encuentra fácilmente y mientras se acercaba el namek abre los ojos.

-¿con que otra vez meditas eh?-el príncipe se sienta al llegar

-es lo mejor que hago-

responde bajando lentamente al suelo

-¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?-

el namek lo ve seriamente pero el príncipe como siempre se toma todo lo que dice a juego solo para molestarlo

-¿esa era tu habitación?-

dice sarcásticamente, el namek frunce el ceño, el príncipe sabía perfectamente que era su habitación y el hecho que no lo estuviera tomando en serio le molestaba

-sabes que lo es, responde mi pregunta-

el príncipe gira los ojos, no quería dar explicación, además no creería que lo entendiera así que solo mira hacia arriba, el namek cruza los brazos

-¿así que no me vas a decir?-

el príncipe lo ve y sonríe

-no es mi deber contarte-

el namek se está empezando a molestar más

-si es tu deber contarme… ahora dime ¿Qué carajos hacías en mi habitación?-

dice con su voz más imponente que antes, el príncipe levanta la ceja y lo ve de reojo, vaya que era terco pero… no lo suficiente

-y si no me da la gana ¿qué me harás?-

eso pone al namek a la defensiva, odiaba ser desafiado así, sabía que si peleaba podría salir perdiendo pero tampoco iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya

-no me importa caerme a golpes contigo, si con eso consigo que me digas-

el príncipe lo ve indiferente pero admite que el tipo tiene agallas a pesar de que sabe que él puede ganar, el príncipe se levanta y se dirige al borde para irse

-¿y bien me dirás o qué?-

dice antes de su salida, el príncipe mira fijamente al tipo y se pregunta si debería contarle, O simplemente callar y no decir nada

-"¿acaso el semen que estaba ahí...?"-

piensa, el príncipe decide contarle obviando el semen ya que eso no era importante

-mi olfato siguió el aroma del mocoso y este término en tu habitación, así que solo entre-

el namek espera más respuestas pero ya le había contado todo

-¿eso nada más?-

el príncipe se estresa de tantas preguntas

-si eso, tenía curiosidad, por cierto lava tus sabanas-

el príncipe se lanza y vuela hacia su casa mientras el namek se quedaba pensando en eso ultimo

-"¿Qué habrá querido decirme?"

* * *

que olfato tienen los sayayines ¿no lo creen?, bueno espero les haya gustado hasta la proxima


	5. salida de amigos

bueno aqui va otro cap de esta serie, que para los que no lo saben, es larga... como sea disfruten

* * *

Salida de amigos Cap.5

¿Pasa algo hijo?-

su madre pregunta algo preocupada, el joven mira a su madre y niega con la cabeza, la mujer sabe que algo pasa el nunca suele comer tan lento y menos responder así ante ella, la mujer se levanta y se acerca

-¿dime que pasa, acaso saliste mal en un examen?-

-no es eso, no te preocupes estoy bien-

dice mientras sigue almorzando, la mujer se agacha para quedar un poco más a su altura

-hijo… sé que algo te pasa mi instinto me dice-

la mujer le acaricia la cabeza, el joven sonríe para disimular su preocupación, era de esperarse que estuviera confundido con respecto a su mentor, pero ese no era el momento para pensarlo estaba su mama ahí y seguro le contaba iba a ser un escándalo y prohibirle de por vida ir con él, eso lo haría sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba, el joven abraza a su madre

-mama estoy bien solo algo cansado por los estudios es todo-

la mujer toma esa respuesta como la verdadera y le besa la frente

-está bien, sé que eres inteligente y no hace falta que te esfuerces tanto-

le dice para subirle el ánimo y que pueda seguir estudiando. Después de comer el joven se dirige a su habitación para descansar un poco ya que aún se sentía algo confundido con sus pensamientos pero decidió dejarlo para después de verdad que ahora necesitaba relajar así que el joven tomo un libro de animales y empezó a leerlo, para despejar su mente.

* * *

En el templo el namek estaba en su cuarto meditando con mucho silencio como de costumbre, demasiado diría yo, faltaba algo o…alguien, su alumno faltaba, el ambiente divertido y ocurrente de su pequeño discípulo alegraba un día tan aburrido como este, era raro que al namek le pareciera… aburrido el ambiente sin su discípulo, sabía que él ponía lo maravilloso pero ahora no estaba y tenía que esperar a que viniera, si es que llegase a venir, lo que más temía… eso era algo que cada vez que el tiempo iba pasando se hacía una realidad, el tan solo pensar que su alumno lo podría dejar por fuera después de tanto tiempo era algo en lo que no podía pensar, temía que eso pasara pero… tenia fe en su alumno y sabe que nunca lo dejaría, pensar así lo hizo darse cuenta de lo apegado que era a su alumno, hasta meditar con mucho silencio le parecía aburrido, vaya que ese pequeño supo cómo cambiarlo, y pensar cuando antes lo odiaba y ahora era su mejor amigo, sonríe.

* * *

El joven en su habitación casi termina de leer su libro pero luego, después de tanto leer, se aburre y lo deja casi terminando justo en la parte de los insectos y animales pequeños, el joven mira hacia arriba mientras se reclinaba en su silla, veía el techo, pared, su escritorio, veía todo y a la vez nada, estaba muy aburrido y confundido, no pensaba con claridad, quería hacer algo pero… ¿Algo como qué? No tenía ni idea de que quería hacer en ese momento solo estaba allí, sentado esperando a que algo pasara, pensó en varias opciones en donde podía hacer algo pero todas parecían muy aburridas, ¿salir a ver insectos? No, lo hacia todo el tiempo, ¿Ver plantas? No, eso también lo hacía mucho, su maestro… vino de relámpago en su cabeza, enseguida sonrió el joven se levanta y piensa que tal vez sería buena idea, pero… luego recordó sus pensamientos y sueños, aun no tenía idea de porque los pensaba pero eso no impediría que viera su maestro así que se viste con su clásica camisa manga larga blanca y sus pantalones negros, el joven revisa antes de salir y observa que su madre no este, mira de un lado a otro buscando señales de su presencia, una vez que se asegura se va caminando lo más lento posible para no causar ruidos, pasa por todos los cuartos sin ningún ruido y justo cuando abre la puerta escucha un sonido extraño, el joven traga saliva y voltea, su madre estaba en el sillón dormida y roncando, con que ese era el sonido, el joven suspira y rápidamente se va volando justo en camino al templo.

El joven aterriza y como siempre Dende lo recibe, estando allí empieza a buscar a su maestro con la mirada y al ver que no estaba por esos lados supuso que estaba en su habitación así que corrió para ese lugar, mientras corría se dio cuenta de que en la parte del baño se estaba lavando algo, no le dio mucha importancia así que siguió.

Al estar frente a frente en la habitación pensó en tocar pero quizás no era el momento se había ido del templo algo rápido ni siquiera su maestro pudo abrazarlo bien, en eso se abre la puerta y el joven ve a su maestro feliz de verlo, lo saluda con un abrazo muy fuerte a el cual su mentor responde muy contento, luego de eso el joven empieza a oler algo extraño en él… como si alguien más estuviera aquí y no era un aroma desconocido si no uno familiar, acaso era de… ¿vegeta? Pero ¿Cómo? El nunca venia para acá a menos que fuera para entrenar en la habitación, el joven mira a su maestro y hace la pregunta

-¿El Sr. Vegeta estuvo aquí?-

el namek se sorprende por el inmenso olfato que estos monos poseían, hasta vegeta lo había olfateado, pero… ¿Por qué el joven lo olfateo? No es como si le gustara que lo olieran todo el tiempo, pero ¿Por qué lo hacía? Suponía que eran cosas de sayayines oler todo lo que desafíe su nariz o eso era lo que pensaba, el namek asiente con la cabeza, el joven supuso que era solo para entrenar, luego ve el cuarto de su maestro y nota que sus sabanas no están ¿por que?

-¿Y sus sabanas?-

el joven observa más su habitación y el namek le responde

-no lo sé, vegeta decían que estaban sucias y que debía lavarlas-

el joven abre los ojos y se sonroja, rayos de seguro vegeta se dio cuenta de que estuvo durmiendo en su cuarto pero ¿Por qué lavarlas? El joven luego recuerda su sueño, era cierto que estaba soñando en algo… muy raro y que a causa de eso su cuerpo tuvo esa reacción, debió haber quedado algo de fluidos en la cama, que vergüenza su esperma había quedado allí

-¿Pasa algo?-

el joven mira hacia él y solo niega con la cabeza

-nada, todo está bien-

jala al namek para que caminen un rato, ya que un minuto más ahí parado lo iba a poner más rojo que un tomate, su mentor lo sigue, adonde que quiera que el lo lleve.

* * *

Miren sr. Piccolo, un conejito-dice el joven mientras sostiene el animal, el namek lo acaricia y después el joven lo deja ir a su madriguera, ambos caminan un poco más allá ya que en ese lugar ya habían estado mucho rato, el joven corre para donde cree que sería buena idea ir, un lugar muy bonito que siempre iba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, usualmente iba con su padre o abuelo, pero hoy iría con su maestro y quería que lo viera

-¿Adónde vamos Gohan?-

el namek intenta seguir a su pequeño amigo, el joven voltea y sonríe

-tendrá que alcanzarse para saberlo-

corre aún más rápido para que este lo siga, el namek sonríe por lo travieso que era y corre también, ambos empiezan a correr muy animados, el joven voltea varias veces hacia atrás viendo a su maestro alcanzándolo, al estar lo suficiente mente cerca salta y se agarra de una rama haciendo que su maestro se distraiga por su acción y tropiece con una piedra, el joven se preocupa y baja, su maestro se voltea ya que había quedado boca abajo y al voltearse ve a su alumno parado encima de el

-¿Estas bien?-

pregunta muy asustado de haberlo lastimado, pero obviamente él estaba bien, se ríe ante la pregunta y preocupación innecesaria

-claro estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte-

el namek le sonríe y el joven suspira de alivio, el mismo ayuda a levantar a su maestro pero al intentarlo ambos caen de una forma graciosa casi como una película de comedia, ambos se ríen pero dejan de hacerlo al ver en la pose en la que están, el joven estaba encima de su maestro pero acostado en él esta vez, además que su mano estaba debajo de él justo en la cintura casi tocando mas abajo, el joven se sonroja, el namek intenta pararse pero unas de sus manos estaba atrapada con la del joven, este agarrando su muñeca

-lo siento… me tropecé-

el joven casi tartamudea pero se mantuvo firme

-tranquilo no pasa nada-

el namek le sonríe a pesar de lo incomodo que estén los dos, el joven también le sonríe, admiraba de verdad que a pesar de que estuvieran en una situación incómoda el igual mantuviera la calma solo para relajar a su alumno y decirle que todo estaba bien, el joven lo abraza aun acostado encima de él a lo cual el namek siente un cosquilleo, como un toque de electricidad en su cuerpo que se iba expandiendo más y más cada vez que su amigo lo tocaba, el igual repite la acción del abrazo poniendo sus manos ya libres alrededor de su cuello, los dos se miraron por un tiempo hasta que un sonido entre los arbustos los distrae por un momento, era un pequeño siervo y que al ser descubierto corre hacia delante, el joven observa bien adonde se dirige y se levanta, claro no sin antes ayudar a su amigo, ambos se sacuden la tierra y luego siguen al siervo, la pareja corre hasta llegar a donde el joven quería, un lugar lleno de Flores hermosas animales, peces, hasta incluso una cascada, no sabía si su maestro había estado aquí antes, después de todo él siempre había vivido en el bosque, el namek observa el lugar y le parece extrañamente conocido casi como si hubiera estado aquí antes, pero del antes de hace años

-que bonito lugar-

el namek dice mientras observa el majestuoso paisaje

-¿Le gusta?-

-por puesto, es muy bonito el lugar pero siento que ya había estado aquí antes solo que no recuerdo-

el namek sigue admirando el paisaje mientras intenta recordar en donde fue que habían visto este lugar hermoso, de repente siente que su mano es reclamada por otro y baja su mirada, obviamente era su alumno que le sonría, este ve su mano como esta agarrada de su amigo y como el mismo se aferraba a la suya, se sentía tan bien ese contacto, sus manos tocándose era como un sueño, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía así? No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace, entonces ...no entendía porque se sentía diferente, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su alumno que le habla

-¿Qué tal si caminamos?-

el joven creía que si no lo recordaba este lugar, así como lo dijo, entonces quería hacerlo revivir ese recuerdo, su mentor sonríe para después aceptar la caminata con su alumno.

* * *

espero les haya gustado... :3 el próximo se titula incidente de espinas


	6. incidente con espinas

este es un nuevo capitulo espero les guste, disfruten... :3

* * *

Incidente de espinas Cap.6

La cascada brillaba como nunca antes, el agua cristalina en donde los peces habitaban, nadando tan en paz sin ruidos, las flores siendo movidas de un lado a otro cada vez que el viento pasaba, los animales corrían tan tranquilamente sin preocuparse por depredadores, todo en total paz… demasiada paz, pero… ¿en dónde se encontraran nuestros gurreros? En un sitio no tan lejos de donde habían estado, un poco más adentrado a la parte en donde había más árboles, justo ahí se podía escuchar unos pasos y crujidos de hojas secas, he incluso uno que otro grito…

Ah, gohan-

se podía escuchar detrás de unos arbustos con enredaderas

-sr. Piccolo, aguante-

decía el alumno mientras lo sacaba con sumo cuidado, evitando dañar a su mentor claro, la cadena de espina insertada en su pierna, específicamente el muslo

-sabes pude haber hecho esto solo-

dice el namek mientras cruzaba los brazos y con un puchero, sintiéndose inútil de algún u otro modo, el joven mira a su amigo con una sonrisa, sabía que no le gustaba que un pequeñín lo estuviese ayudando, su orgullo no lo dejaba, pero… ver su cara con ese puchero lo hacía lucir… lucir tierno, a pesar de que fuera el hombre más rudo del mundo ver esa simple mueca en su cara tumba todo la rudo que en ese momento tenía

-sé que usted no necesita mi ayuda pero quiero hacerlo, aparte gracias a mi quedo lleno de espinas por todas partes-

dice riéndose algo que al namek molesta un poco

-no te burles de mi-

voltea a otro lado dando la espalda al niño, este sonríe amigable y le toma el hombro para que voltee hacia él

-no me burlo, nunca lo haría-

dice mientras saca la última espina clava algo profunda, algo que hace que el namek haga una mueca de dolor pero solo un poco ya que era algo tonto que le doliera algo tan simple como unas espinas

-listo ¿se siente mejor?-

el joven pregunta mientras votaba las espinas para que no se incrustaran mas en nadie y menos en su mentor

-sí, gracias-

este se levanta pero justo ahí siente una punzada en su muslo que lo hace hacer una mueca algo que su amigo no toma con tranquilidad, el joven se acerca a su amigo para brindarle ayuda

-¿estás bien?-

dice preocupado, el namek se ríe ante la preocupación innecesaria de este

-estoy bien, enserio solo una punzada-

el namek camina evitando la punzada aunque su alumno igual veía esa incomodidad y decidió intervenir

-se está agarrando la pierna y quiero saber que es, no soportaría la idea de que estuviera lastimado por mi culpa-

el joven toca su mano para que lo deje ayudar hasta hace su clásica cara de cachorro, el namek suspira y piensa que tal vez no sea tan malo que lo revisara, era su amigo después de todo ¿Qué daño podría hacerle? Este se sienta en el suelo y su alumno procede a ver

-¿en dónde le duele?-

dice el joven, el namek no habla solo señala, el joven ve el lugar y estaba algo cerca del trasero pero no lo suficiente, el joven empieza a tocar a ver si sentía algo, ve varias veces a su mentor para observar reacción pero nada, tal vez era cierto que no era necesario, pero el joven quería asegurarse y nota una parte algo hinchada

-tienes algo incrustado justo ahí, mira esta hinchado-

el namek ve eso, no lo había notado quizás era porque no le dolía lo suficiente para hacerlo importante, que bueno que su alumno era atento con él

-gracias por notarlo, voy a sacarlo…-

su amigo interrumpe su oración

-tranquilo esta vez lo hare yo, además por mi estas así-

-a la próxima que quieras jugar a las escondidas procura que no sea en un lugar lleno de espinas-

-está bien, no lo hare más-

el joven y el namek ríen un rato y luego este procede a sacarle la espina, trago un poco de saliva antes de hacerlo ya que tenía que prácticamente apretar su muslo, estaba nervioso pero tenía que hacerlo por su amigo, entonces prosiguió a ejecutar la acción, el namek sintió ese contacto y le pareció extraño pero no extraño de mal si no de… ¿bien? Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿acaso era normal?.

Su alumno empezó apretar más para que el objeto saliera y estaba por salir, pero mientras más presionaba más raro se sentía el namek al respecto tanto así que se estremeció por un momento no más, el joven termina de sacar la espina y suspira de alivio de haber terminado rápido un minuto más en el proceso y sus pensamientos no lo dejarían dormir en la noche aunque ya presentía que iban haber unos sueños raros después pero simplemente los ignoro, no quería eso ahorita, estaba con su maestro no quería meter la pata como otras veces, su mentor se levantó y camino un poco para ver si la punzada había desaparecido y lo hizo, ya no estaba, él podría haberlo hecho más rápido pero el hecho de que su alumno se haya preocupado por él fue conmovedor, por eso lo había dejado que lo ayudara

-¿bueno ahora a dónde quiere ir?-

dice el joven, mirando a todos lados a ver cuál sería un lugar perfecto para quedarse

-adonde sea-

el namek no le importa mucho para donde vaya el mocoso con tal sea con él está bien, el joven ve lugares en donde puedan pasar un rato juntos, todos parecían buenos pero ninguno era el mejor, tal vez era cierto que a su maestro le daba igual, pensó por u tiempo hasta darse cuenta de algo que lo puso alarmado, el sol estaba menos iluminado parecía que eran como las 4:00 de la tarde, "rayos mi madre me matara" piensa el joven esperando que su mama no haya revisado su cuarto

-sr. Piccolo me tengo que ir, mi mama debe estar buscando-

dice el joven algo preocupado, el namek le toca la cabeza y sonríe

-entonces ve, que esperas-

toma su mano, mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro

-pero no quiero dejarlo solo-

el joven baja la cabeza, sabía que su maestro lo entendería pero él quería que darse más tiempo, el namek acaricia su cabello sedoso y el pequeño mira hacia él

-si quieres nos encontramos otro día-

la esperanza llego al joven, volvería a ver su maestro, sabía que sonaba algo tonto el hecho de ponerse tan feliz por verlo otra vez, pero… eso sentía… alegría no podría expresar de otro forma, el joven lo abraza alrededor de su cintura y el namek repite la acción poniendo sus manos en su espalda para abrazarlo, los amigos se despiden rápido y toman caminos diferentes.

* * *

El joven llega a su casa, afortunadamente su mama seguía algo dormida, vaya que tenía el sueño pesado, pero igual prefirió entrar por su ventana para evitar problemas, logra entrar a su cuarto y se acuesta en su cama muy cansado del ajetreado día o rato en el bosque, todo fue muy bonito hasta el incidente con las espinas, sonrió por el hecho de que pudo tocar su muslo tan… tan… delicioso, ese tacto nunca lo iba a olvidar, se alegró por haber tenido sus pensamientos bajo control, esperaba que se mantuvieran así ya que el mínimo recuerdo de ellos haría que cada vez que viera al hombre se sonrojara, cosa que no quería que pasara estando en su presencia, estuvo acostado por un tiempo mirando el techo de lo más relajado y feliz, pensando también en cual sería un día perfecto para verlo otra vez, "quizás mañana, no, era muy pronto, mm… que tal…".

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos el ruido de la puerta, este voltea pero sin quitarse de su comodidad y ve nada más que a su madre todavía soñolienta

-hijo ¿estabas dormido?-

la mujer bosteza y el joven se levanta

-no mama estaba descansando-

dice el joven, su madre termina de bostezar y se estira un poco

-bueno termina de estudiar pronto que tienes visita-

dice la mujer, el joven se extraña es decir ¿Quién podría estar aquí? La puerta se abre y se una cabeza calva venido de un saludo amistoso, krillin había llegado a verlo, el joven le sonríe

-hola krillin ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

dice el joven, el hombre pequeño le dice al milk que los dejara hablando solos por un momento, y esta se extraña pero se va ya que tenía que hacer la cena, el joven confundido pregunta

-¿de qué se trata…?-

el hombre pequeño lo calla ya que lo que iba a decir no lo tenía que escuchar su mama

-solo vine para invitarte-

dice el calvo, el joven asiente pero pregunta

-¿para dónde?-

el calvo habla más baja casi susurrando, a kame house, los chicos estaban planeando una visita y yo dije que irías-dice el clavo esperando que el joven diga que sí, este piensa en esa idea, sería divertido ir vería a sus otros amigos otra vez pero… ¿Qué hay de sr. Piccolo?

-¿el sr. Piccolo puede ir krillin?-

el calvo no se sorprende de la respuesta pero no creería que le gustaría compartir con los otros

-no creo que le guste la idea-

-¿pero le puedo preguntar verdad?-

el joven mira con ojitos tristes a su amigo y este iba a insistir en que no iba a ir pero al verlo se rio un poco

-está bien puedes invitarlo pero si dice que no, no lo presiones-

el calvo le acaricia la cabeza y el joven sonríe como nunca por esa respuesta.

* * *

Los amigos se quedan hablando un rato largo hasta hacerse de noche, riéndose de las antiguas peleas y típico de la cobardía de yayirobe en la pelea con las sayayines, también hablaron del día de hoy de ambos

-y entonces dijo que poníamos volvernos a ver otro día –

dice refiriéndose a 18, el joven se emociona por la noticia

-que bueno, me alegro por ti-

el calvo asiente y es el turno de él para preguntarle como era su día

-estuvo genial el sr. Piccolo y yo jugábamos a las escondidas y sin querer lo hice caer en montón de espinas y tuve que sacárselas-

dice riéndose, el calvo también ríe pero no mucho ya que conociendo a el namek no le gustaría que se rieran de él

-vaya entonces la pasaron bien, pues me alegro por ti-

ambos siguen hablando de lo más tranquilo hasta que la puerta se abre presentando a su madre con la cena

-hijo te traje el almuerzo a ti también krillin-

dice la mujer, el calvo se levanta y recibe la comida de ambos, luego se sienta, el joven agradece a su madre por la comida

-no hay de que, coman a gusto-

la mujer abandona la habitación y ambos disfrutan de una linda cena.

* * *

más allá de las nubes se encontraba los nameks, el guardián haciendo lo suyo y el mayor… bueno meditando como de costumbre, él estaba pensando en luchas cosas, pero más en la extraña sensación que sintió cuando su alumno lo toco, se sintió extraño y a la vez… bien, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía esa mezcla de sensaciones? Era algo extraño sentirse así por primera vez en toda su vida, pero ¿Por qué lo sentía estando cerca de gohan? ¿y porque ahora? Antes no lo sentía y de un tiempo para acá ...¿si, de la nada? No tenía sentido, dejo eso aun lado ya que no tenía importancia según él, quizás eran ideas suyas.

* * *

espero les haya gustado... el próximo capitulo se titula invitación :3 hasta la próxima


	7. invitacion 7

bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo espero les guste

* * *

Invitación Cap.7

Ya habían pasado más de dos días desde la última vez que vio a su maestro, quería salir a verlo, pero la montaña de tarea no lo dejaba ver el sol, temía que el pensara que lo hubiese olvidado, cosa que no era cierta, ni un poco, estaba atrapado en esa prisión de papeles, lápices, preguntas, números, historia y la lista seguía y seguía… necesitaba un chance, un descanso, un respiro, lo que sea, el joven suspiro de agotamiento, ni comer quería solo salir al aire y relajarse era más que un regalo en ese momento, "¿ y si se escapaba, se darían cuenta?" Era obvio, pero que pregunta más estúpida, "¿pero si regresaba rápido?" No, conociéndose iba querer quedar más tiempo y esa no era la idea, necesitaba terminar la tarea, fue entonces que en medio de todo ese estrés por salir vino a su mente la imagen de su maestro, específicamente la parte del accidente cuando le ayudo a sacarles las espinas, que momento tan memorable.

Los días después de ese incidente tenia sueños con él pero no muy frecuentes ya que aprendió a controlarlo, era fácil tener algo de autocontrol, no quería lucir vulgar ni… pervertido o algo así, ya no recordaba la mayoría de sus sueños o por lo menos los detalles, lo único que recordaba era que estaba siempre en los sueños los dos solos sin más nadie, aun no entendía porque soñaba tanto con su maestro, pero de algún modo u otro no le molestaban los sueños… bueno a veces, despertar casi excitado era molesto, quizás era porque tenia tiempo sin verlo, desd la batalla de cell, no creía, aun, que esos sueños eran por otra cosa como enamoramiento, cosa que el joven todavía no pensaba si quiera un poco.

El joven mira hacia arriba pensando en salir o no, hasta que un ruido de su puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos

-gohan tienes una llamada-

dice la madre del joven con la puerta entre abierta, este se levanta de su silla y se dirige a ver de quien se trataba, al llegar a la puerta su madre le entrega el teléfono algo molesta, el joven la ve algo preocupado quizás era una mala noticia o algo así

-¿diga?-el joven habla por el teléfono

-¿gohan estas ocupado?-escucha la voz de su amigo krillin en el teléfono

-algo, ¿Por qué?-pregunta algo confundido

-recuerdas lo que te dije hace días ¿verdad?, sobre kame house-dice el calvo al teléfono

-por supuesto-responde mientras mira a toda su tarea sin terminar y suspira

-bueno ese día es hoy ¿vienes?-el joven se queda en silencio un rato y piensa que quizás sería buena idea pero su tarea era algo grande y… compleja, estaba por decir que no hasta que recuerda lo que le dijo a su amigo ese día…

-"¿puedo invitar al sr. Piccolo?"-

-"creo que dirá que no"-

-"y si dice que si ¿lo llevo?"-

-"…Esta bien, pero no lo presiones…"-

Esa era la excusa perfecta para ver a su maestro, y en cierta parte un impulso para terminar deprisa

-si voy-el calvo sonríe al escuchar eso

\- ¿y a qué hora vienes? -el joven ve el reloj eran casi la hora de almorzar quizás después que termine de comer iría

\- después de comer voy, y traeré al sr. Piccolo-dice el joven, el calvo duda que vaya pero igual acepta, un invitado mas no molestaría

-está bien-cuelga el teléfono y el joven corre a su escritorio para terminar la tarea y poder ir con su maestro a la reunión.

* * *

Se escuchan árboles caídos, tierra quemada, animales corriendo, por todas partes y hasta mini temblores ¿Quién será el que causa todo esto? Por su puesto que el más orgulloso de todos el príncipe sayayin vegeta, estaba entrenando esta vez fuera de su capsula de gravedad, era extraño verlo en esos lados, quizás el ambiente en casa era molesto, ósea con un bebe en casa era difícil entrenar; lanzaba golpes a todas partes, a árboles, montañas, al cielo, a todo, en ese entrenamiento riguroso sintió otra presencia de ki no muy lejana, como a unos pasos de donde estaba, sabía exactamente de quien era y sonrió, este se acerca a ver o mejor dicho a molestar al namek, una vez cerca lo ve escondido para no ser visto pero como siempre la audición de este es muy potente y lo pudo oír entrenando

-¿Qué quieres otra vez vegeta?-el sujeto se voltea y el príncipe sale de su escondite

-nada solo molestarte, ya sabes como soy-cruza los brazos y el namek se levanta del suelo

-¿tú que hacías aquí? Pensé que meditabas en el templo-dice el príncipe extrañado de verlo en el bosque

-los bosques son mejores para este tipo de cosas-el namek se vuelve a voltear quedando de espaldas con el príncipe ya que se iba a ir hasta el príncipe habla

-oye limpiaste las sabanas ¿verdad? -dice descruzando los brazos, el namek ni se molesta en verle la cara ya que aún no sabía el porqué de lavarlas, aparte pensaba que le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto

-sí, pero aún no sé por qué-dice el namek esperando una respuesta de su parte, el príncipe lo mira algo sorprendido, creyó que al lavarlas notaria esa sustancia, es cierto que era pequeña pero se notaba

-¿acaso no notaste nada?-dice sorprendido, el namek se voltea confundido a lo que viene la pregunta

-no ¿Por qué? –el príncipe abre los ojos y mira hacia otro lado, no puede ser que no lo haya notado, pero eso no era de esperase, su ingenuidad sobre esto es entendible, pero el mocoso… ¿Qué rayos hacía en ese cuarto… aparte de dormir?, este piensa en una opción posible pero a la vez extraño

-"¿mocoso acaso tu…?"-sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de namek

-hey, no me respondiste-dice el namek, el príncipe suspira y miro hacia el

-nada es solo que el olor al mocoso era muy fuerte para mi nariz y no quiero oler eso cada vez que venga al templo a entrenar-el príncipe se despide y voltea para irse a su casa, el namek por otro lado se queda confundido pero no le hace cosa ya que, según él, eran cosas de sayayines.

* * *

-Rayos aun hueles al mocoso-

dice el príncipe en el aire mientras se rascaba la nariz, había soportado ese olor desde que lo había encontrado, era molesto, odiaba ese aroma del mocoso, pero no era un olor cualquiera era uno de… ¿dominio? Era lógico ya que antes de este entrar a la habitación del namek, el aroma del mismo no era normal, el mocoso estaba presente pero no tanto y ahora su aroma estaba marcado más fuerte, se podría decir que lo estaba marcando con el olor, pero no estaba seguro ni podía afirmar nada ya que a esa edad los sayayines se vuelves más territoriales cuando se tratan de sus cosas, personales, privadas o seres queridos, el instinto los llama pero… podría ser otra cosa, eso en lo que estaba pensando, el príncipe sacude su cabeza, eso podía ser pero a la vez no, tenía que comprobarlo primero

-mocoso no me digas lo que creo que es.

* * *

Mama ya me voy-dice el joven, mientras corría a la puerta

-espera hijo, no se te olvide esto-la mujer le entrega unos cuantos libros para que estudie mientras estaba con sus amigos, este mira los libros y suspira, al parecer nunca escaparía del estudio

-está bien mama-

el joven da media vuelta y se va para kame house no sin antes pasar a buscar a su maestro; el joven llega al lugar en donde su ki estaba presente, ve a su alrededor que era el mismo lugar en donde había ocurrido el incidente de las espinas, ¿Qué hacia su maestro aquí? El lugar le debió haber encantado para volver, este sigue buscando a su mentor en todas partes hasta toparse con nada más que una cascada, siente que el ki de su maestro está aquí, pero na sabe en donde exactamente, lejos no estaba, empieza a caminar para ver más allá, se adentra no en el bosque si no más cerca de la cascada ahí era donde el ki se sentía más fuerte, ¿se estará bañando?

-sr. Piccolo-

el joven lo llama para ver alguna señal de este, afortunadamente el namek ya había notado su presencia, el joven se acerca al agua y ve que algo va saliendo de allí o más bien… alguien, en eso sale el namek de la nada debajo de agua justo frente a sus narices mientras se sacudía la cabeza para quitarse el agua de su antenas, el joven queda maravillado casi en shock por tal belleza, hasta parecía por un momento en cámara lenta, el namek se acerca a la orilla apoyando sus brazos para ver la visita inesperada de su amigo

-hola ¿Qué haces aquí?-dice su maestro, el joven al verlo se sonroja un poco, pero no mucho ya que podría preguntarle ¿el porqué de eso?

-no esperaba tu visita-dice su mentor, el joven sonrojado no paraba de mirar su cuerpo sin camisa, menos mal que tenía pantalones porque sería bastante incomodo

-ya veo, me imagino que se bañaba-dice el joven aun observando

-no, estaba buscando una entrada-el joven queda confundido pero antes de que pueda hablar su amigo le pide pasarle la camisa

-¿en dónde está?- le señala el lugar era en un árbol cerca como a 5 pasos, una vez recogida la camisa se la dio a su maestro, este se sienta en la orilla a espaldas de su alumno para que no lo viera

-¿Por qué no se deja ver?-dice algo gracioso

-bueno es que a diferencia de ustedes a mí no me gusta que vean mi cuerpo ¿si me entiendes?-dice el namek terminándose de poner la camisa

-¿pero si te acabo de ver?-el namek se voltea para quedar frente a frente con su amigo

-como dije antes no esperaba tu visita ¿por cierto para que viniste?-pregunta, el joven ve la oportunidad para invitarlo

-bueno es que todos van a ser una fiesta en kame house y me preguntaba si quisieras ir, mejor dicho…lo invito oficialmente-el joven espera que le respuesta sea afirmativa y que no se niegue

-no creo que sea muy recibido, no socializo mucho-dice el namek, el joven sabía que iba a decir eso pero igual quería que viniera

-anda me haría muy feliz que fuera-dice sabiendo que a el namek le importaba su felicidad no más, este suspira

-pero voy a estar solo-dice creyendo que su amigo se va hablar con los otros guerreros pero este se acerca tomándole la mano y mirando algo cerca, tanto que un simple empujón podía hacer que se besaran

-no lo estará, yo estaré con usted- dice el joven haciendo estremecer a namek

-pero ¿y los otros?-el joven vuelve hablar pero estaba vez más cerca del oído

-también estaré con ellos pero sabe que estaré más pendiente de usted-al decir eso el namek siente un temblor en su oreja, esa voz tan susurrante le llego hasta lo más profundo de su alma, el joven se separa y vuelve hacer la pregunta

-¿entonces, quiere ir?-dice por última vez, el hombre alto mira a su pequeño amigo y su mano extendida en símbolo de invitar, dudaba en ir pero no quería romperle el corazón, además dijo que estaría con el cosa que lo alegraba mucho, mira hacia arriba, "podría ser divertido" piensa y da una respuesta a su compañero

-de acuerdo.

* * *

espero les haya gustado


	8. Despierta el alfa 8

hola, bueno aquí esta otro capitulo espero le guste :3

* * *

Despierta el alfa

En kame house todo estaba en total paz y transcurría como cualquier fiesta normal, yamcha y roshi estaban como siempre leyendo sus revistas, oolong y puar comiendo, ten y chaos sentados hablando entre ellos y krillin ayudando atender a los invitados junto a 18, en eso tocan la puerta y krilin va abrirla con una sonrisa pues ya sabía de quien se trataba

-hola gohan, al parecer convenciste a piccolo de venir-dice mirando a la gran figura con una sonrisa aunque este no se la de vuelva

-hola krillin ¿Cómo están todos?-dice el joven mientras miraba el interior de la casa

-todos bien, como puedes ver -el hombre pequeño los invita a pasar a ambos a la reunión y todos los que estaban allí los saludaron aunque se extrañaron de la presencia del namek hasta el anciano de la sorpresa se cayó de la silla, hubo algo de silencio pero el joven los tranquilizo

-hola todos, el sr. Piccolo viene conmigo-el joven da una sonrisa amistosa mostrando que no había nada que preocuparse, no tenían miedo solo que estaban algo sorprendidos de que estuviera con ellos, pero bueno por gohan haría lo que sea hasta… socializar con ellos, la pareja se sienta en una mesa cercana a donde estaban krillin, el joven consiguió su asiento primero pero el namek al parecer no tenía uno así que el joven va corriendo a buscar uno que al conseguirlo selo pone para que se siente.

El namek casi se ríe por su comportamiento atento y se sienta en la silla que le ofreció, krillin se va con ellos hablar con ellos mientras que los demás se quedan algo confundidos por lo atento que era, está bien eran amigos pero igual tanta atención confundía sus mentes

-vaya que son mejores amigos-dice el beisbolista

-lo sé, casi parecen tener una conexión-responde puar mirándolos hablar

-y quien dice que no lo tengan-habla el anciano reclinándose de la silla de la cual se había caído antes, calleándose otra vez de la misma

-y bien ¿cómo les ha ido?-dice el calvo

-muy bien, ha habido paz y tranquilidad todo el tiempo, es muy relajante ya no tener problemas-el calvo se reclina en su silla sonriendo

-ya no los hay gracias a ti-dice haciendo reír al niño

-gracias-el joven sonríe; el calvo ve a la compañía de este y se pregunta ¿que habrá hecho este para traerlo? así que decidió preguntar

-¿y qué hay de ti piccolo, como te convenció?-el calvo pregunta algo curiosos de saber la razón principal de su aparición

-nada solo me invito-responde, el calvo mira a su amigo y le hace la misma pregunta, no solo pudo haberlo invitado, tenía que haber algo más ahí

-um, solo le dije que estaría con él todo el tiempo, así decidió venir-dice el joven haciendo que el namek se avergüence por eso ya que no era mentira lo que decía, por otra parte el calvo se queda confundido pero sabía que era algo lógico, el no conoció a nadie de los guerreros z solo a gohan y que mejor manera de asistir que prometiéndole estar con el todo el día, fue una buena estrategia

-¿es cierto eso?-mira al namek que se encontraba rascándose la oreja y con la cabeza algo baja

-bueno yo no los conozco de trato así como gohan y seria incomodo estar con ustedes-el calvo asiente, era la verdad absoluta, ninguno le iba hablar a menos que estuviera gohan he incitara a la conversación

-espero que estén cómodos con el ambiente-dice el calvo, obviamente estaban bien con el ambiente, todo era normal… en lo que cabe claro.

* * *

Creo que es mala idea venir-el príncipe cruza los brazos en signo de no querer entrar, la científica suspira de agotamiento, era molesto lidiar con un bebe y un marido terco

-vamos a entrar te guste o no-lo mira fijamente con su típica mirada molesta, este se mantiene firme pero no por mucho así que acepta entrar, esta hace un gesto de victoria y toca la puerta, el orgulloso no quería entrar por varias razones, en primero no les caía bien ninguno de ellos, en segundo perdía tiempo de entrenamiento, en tercero no quería y la lista seguí, la puerta se abre y presenta a 18 que al principio se sorprendieron pero recordaron lo que había dicho krillin así que se calmaron, los invita a pasar, al llegar fueron recibidos con mucha calidez, vegeta por otro lado los ignora y se sienta lejos de la gente hasta que nota al namek sentado en una mesa con los dos enanos, este se les queda viendo para ver qué pasa.

* * *

Creo que tenemos otra visita-el calvo señala disimulada mente a el príncipe y el namek voltea, este se molesta algo, porque lo perseguía y más encima porque lo veía, era molesto, el joven ve que este los estaba viendo y se pregunta si hicieron algo malo para que su mirada a ellos fuera tan… extraña, el calvo se levanta para saludar a bulma y tal vez al príncipe aunque no esperaba un saludo de regreso, mientras este se acercaba los dos amigos se quedaron viéndose algo curiosos de la mirada del sujeto, era como si esperaba que hicieran algo, pero ¿Qué?

-"¿para qué vino?"-piensa el namek con el ceño fruncido, el joven se encoje ante esa mirada tan penetrante que decide que era mejor ir a otra lado, el príncipe ve que ellos se alejan, al parecer lo había descubierto, pensó que quizás estaba loco en esperar algo de ellos pero la curiosidad lo invadía, al tal grado que discretamente los sigue pero esta vez sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, la pareja llega a un lugar más privado de la casa como un pequeño rincón en donde podía hablar con tranquilidad y sin tanto ruido, el lugar era pequeño pero nada que sentarse no arreglara, al estar en el suelo ambos simultáneamente miraron a tras a ver si no los seguía y al parecer no, estos suspira y ríen al ver su respiración simultanea

-¿Qué le pasaba vegeta?-el joven pregunta algo confundido de todo

-no lo sé, está loco-dice el namek sin saber la razón verdadera

-creo que elegiste un lugar muy apretado-dice el namek que intentaba acomodar sus piernas largas, el joven no estaba incomodo, era pequeño así que cabía perfectamente en el espacio pero a diferencia de su amigo él ni siquiera podía cruzar las piernas

-parece que no puedes sentarte-dice el joven casi riéndose, el namek sonríe

-no te burles-el joven lo ve con una sonrisa y piensa que quizás sería buena idea ayudarlo, este pensó en cómo y una respuesta, algo rara, llego a su mente

-em… creo que si pones tus piernas alrededor de mi puedes caber a la perfección-dice el joven algo sonrojado, el namek ve esta idea muy… extraña casi negaba la petición pero… no sé qué paso en él que… lo acepto

-pero ¿Dónde van a ir tus piernas?-el joven ríe y responde

-en donde más, a los lados-el joven casi suelta una carcajada y el namek se encoje de hombros por la pregunta estúpida

-¿y bien? Hágalo-dice el joven, el namek se pone algo nervioso ya que sus cuerpos iban a estar algo juntos, muy juntos… el namek se acerca enrollando sus piernas alrededor de su alumno y este solo pone las suyas a los lados, ahora si estaban cómodos, cada quien cabían perfectamente en el espacio…pero… una vez que se miraron frente a frente la situación se volvió incomoda, ambos estaban cerca.

El joven ve las piernas de su maestro, de verdad eran una belleza, tan largas y bien formadas, el joven traga algo de saliva mientras miraba a su maestro, este por otro lado se sentía extraño otra vez, no sabía cómo expresarlo, el joven empezó a mirar de reojo a su maestro y recordó uno de sus sueños, justa mente en ese momento… no pudo haber otro, en su sueño estaba los dos muy pegados tanto que la respiración se sentía… casi como en esta situación, lo peor era que cuando se intentó acomodar término de una manera u otra más cerca de él tanto que podía besarlo…

-¿ggohan, que…haces?-dice el namek sorprendido, el joven no sabía que responder ni siquiera sabía que hacer en ese momento… si estaba bien o mal…solo que estar tan cerca de su maestro lo hacía sentir… a gusto, el joven ve su cara una vez más y al ver esa expresión tan sorprendente e indefensa ante él, no pudo evitar hablar

-sr. Piccolo… -el nombre del joven fue anunciado por el calvo, quería que viniera, este se levanta

-voy a… a atender algo… ahora regreso-dice el joven el namek se le queda viendo todavía aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar, quizás era hora de irse, el namek se levanta y se dispone a irse pero ante de si quiera poder retirarse una persona sale de su escondite

-hola otra vez… namek-el príncipe se acerca a tal grado que lo hace retroceder

-¿Qué hacían usted dos?-el príncipe se acerca aún más poniéndolo lejos de la multitud y del mocoso

-¿tu… estabas…?-el namek se niega a retroceder más

-espiando, si… vi que estaban muy cerca y me… preguntaba…-dice empujándolo contra la pared.

* * *

¿Escuchaste eso? -dice el calvo

-si sonó como un golpe-el beisbolista se levanta averiguar, pero el joven lo detiene y decide ir él, mientras el joven avanzaba notaba un aroma… de otro sayayin…de vegeta ¿Qué hacia este olor en el lugar donde ellos estaban? ¿acaso vegeta los había visto y ahora interrogaba a su maestro? No quería mal entendidos y camino un poco más rápido, pero mientras mas cerca estaba ese olor se volvía más fuerte como territorial… o así lo sentía… el olor le molesta y corre a ver qué pasaba.

* * *

¿Qué pretendes…? -dice el namek antes de ser callado por el dedo del príncipe

-nada… solo, que pasaría si…-el príncipe le toma de la barbilla forzándolo a acercarse, el namek más confundido no podía estar

-sr. Vegeta que…-el joven se queda paralitico ante lo que ve, estaba sorprendido y… molesto… muy molesto, tanto que algo dentro de él sale, algo que no estaba a su control, solo había salido y ya, que al ver a su maestro tan vulnerable en ese momento y a Vegeta tan cerca, despertó lo que tenía adentro… despertó su lado alfa.

* * *

espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado


	9. instinto?

sin nada más que decir, (porque no se que decir) aquí esta el capitulo

* * *

¿instinto cap.9

La fiesta seguía en pie, todos los amigos del joven seguían en kame house, bebiendo, charlando, riendo etc., pero se extrañaron que su amigo se estuviera tardando mucho, es decir, ¿Qué podría estar pasando?, el calvo pensó en ir a ver, pero quizás se estaba preocupando mucho, ya era un niño grande podía manejar lo que estaba pasando

-¿no vas a buscarlo?-el beisbolista dice mientras toma una jarra de cerveza, el calvo se inclina en la silla mirando hacia la dirección en donde se había ido y sonríe

-nah, él sabe cuidarse solo, además ¿que podría estar pasando que requiere mi intervención?.

* * *

Aléjate del sr. Piccolo-el joven empuja al príncipe quitándolo del tacto de su amigo, este se ríe en su cara-¿o que, me golpearas?-dice poniendo su dedo en su frente presionándolo para que este retroceda pero no lo hace ni un poco, el joven quita su mano de su frente y poniéndose casi en putillas lo desafía

-sí, te golpeare-lo mira desafiante, ya no era el niño miedoso que conoció, era capaz de defenderse de personas como él, su mentor mira impactado de cómo lo desafiaba, no creía que llegaría tan lejos, definitivamente estaba en shock, el príncipe frunce el ceño y gruñe al escuchar la insolencia del mocoso de kakaroto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarlo? De verdad era estúpido

-escucha mocoso, podrás ser más fuerte que tu padre pero más fuerte que yo… no lo creo, te falta experiencia niño-el príncipe se va pensando en sus palabras como triunfantes, pero el joven no se iba a quedar con esa respuesta, tenía que decir algo, así que voltea

-no lo creo-dice el joven haciendo que el príncipe se detenga

-¿Cómo dijiste?-el príncipe camina hacia el algo rápido como si estuviera a punto de meterle un golpe, el namek piensa intervenir pero el joven no parecía necesitar su ayuda, se veía en su cara

-¿qué insinúas mocoso?-el príncipe agarra de la camisa y lo levanta haciendo que este quede a su altura, el joven en ningún momento se echó para atrás, su cara seguía neutra sin ninguna pisca de miedo, su mentor intenta intervenir pero el joven lo aleja con su mano en señal de estar todo bajo control, el príncipe ríe ante esta acción tan "heroica", insistía en defenderlo, pero que "tierno", el namek solo podía mirar como una pelea estaba por comenzar

-¿y bien dime que insinúas, que eres más fuerte que yo?-el príncipe al decir estas palabras se ríe a carcajadas mientras que el joven sonríe, feliz de quitarle esa risa de su ser

-si-el príncipe deja de reírse y lo pone contra la pared alzándolo más arriba, muy molesto

-como te atreves-el príncipe estaba listo para darle un último golpe pero el joven lo detiene con sus palabras

-es cierto lo que dice que no poseo experiencia en el campo de batalla, pero… en lo que estoy seguro es en que soy más fuerte que usted y eso no lo puedes discutir ¿sabes porque? Porque muy en el fondo sabes muy bien que si peleamos en este momento quizás te gane-el príncipe mantiene su puño cerca de su rostro pero lo aleja escupiendo al piso, este lo baja de golpe y se retira, el joven había ganado la batalla, su mentor estaba más que impactado, lo que presencio no era como Gohan en lo absoluto, era como si… como si hubiera despertado su lado más agresivo, nunca había visto eso acepción del campo de batalla, el joven voltea a ver a su maestro

-¿estás bien?-dice el joven, el namek obvio que responde que si asintiendo con la cabeza pero lo que vino después fue inesperado, su alumno lo estaba abrazando… muy fuerte de la cintura encajando su cara en su abdomen

-lo siento no debí dejarlo solo… le prometí que iba a estar y… lo rompí-el joven casi llora pero es calmado por la mano de su amigo acariciando su cabeza, este levanta la mirada

-no te preocupes estoy bien, además también tienes otros amigos y seria egoísta de mi parte no dejarte verlos-el joven se seca las lágrimas que caían en ese momento, su maestro siempre tan atento a su felicidad que parecía su segundo papa, el joven sonríe

-si pero si hubiese estado no estuviera en problemas sr.-dice el joven con ojitos tristes, su maestro le levanta la mirada para que lo vea

-nadie hubiese predicho eso, ninguno se lo esperaba-el namek mira hacia donde el príncipe frunciendo el ceño, el joven hace la misma acción pero su mirada era más molesta que la de su maestro y empieza, apretarlo cada vez que recordaba cómo se le acerco así, que casi parecía besarlo, se enfureció como nunca ¿Cómo se atrevió? El joven nunca había experimentado ese cambio de actitud tan repentino, ósea, sentirse de un momento a otro… dominante, sentirse así era nuevo, el joven nota que su maestro le toca el hombro y este deja de mirar a el príncipe y ve a su mentor

-me estas asfixiando-el joven no entendía esa respuesta pero al ver que lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte lo suelta de inmediato

-lo siento-el joven se sonroja por su reacción, otra vez se había dejado llevar, su maestro después de recuperar el aliento le habla

-está bien, ¿se puede saber por qué casi me asfixias?-el namek se soba le abdomen sintiendo todavía algo de presión, el joven baja la cabeza y piensa en ¿qué responder a eso?

-am… bueno… yo-el joven mira hacia donde estaba el príncipe y su mentor ve lo que intentaba decir-ya dije que estoy bien-el joven voltea y asiente, sabía que estaba bien, por Kamisama él podía cuidarse solo

-lo sé, es que todavía estoy algo… molesto, ¿no te golpeo?-el joven se acerca a verificar que no esté dañado físicamente y su maestro levanta la ceja

-¿es enserio? Para tener que golpearme primero tendrá que pararse en una silla-dice en broma haciendo reír a carcajadas a su alumno, los dos se quedan en un silencio de 3 segundos hasta que el namek decidiera irse

-¿porque se va tan temprano?-el joven lo mira con ojitos de cachorro otra vez, el namek hace lo posible por no verlos y responde

-han pasado cosas raras y quisiera meditar un poco para relajarme-el joven comprende, el namek camina junto a su alumno para la salida, sus amigos lo ven y le preguntan si ya se iba pero el responde que solo iba a acompañarlo y regresaba, en eso salen de la casa

-bueno hasta aquí llegas-dice le namek, el joven ve cómo se alejaba hasta la orilla de la isla listo para volar, no sabía porque, pero… necesitaba acompañarlo, no quería que vegeta lo persiguiera, según el joven

-voy acompañarlo-el joven se acerca a él con la mirada seria, el namek voltea los ojos, no era necesario que viniera

-no puedes…-el joven interrumpe sus palabras mientras se ponía al lado de él-no le pregunte, dije que voy acompañarlo-el joven se pone en posición de vuelo pero el namek lo detiene apartándolo de su camino

-y yo dije que no puedes-el namek se va volando antes de que su alumno diga otra palabras más y lo retrase, el joven ve como su maestro desaparece de su vista, incapaz de alcanzarlo, este se molesta pero no con las acciones del príncipe, aunque en cierta parte si le molestaban, si no con el mismo, él se lo prometió y lo decepciono, es cierto se había disculpado pero sentía que no era suficiente, además todavía tenía esa extraña sensación cuando lo vio tan cerca del príncipe, ¿serán sus instintos sayayines? Puede ser, no es una idea muy tonta más bien algo que explica su comportamiento, lo que sabía de su raza es que pueden olfatear el aroma de otros, como lo hizo cuando sintió que había alguien más con su maestro, quizás si preguntaba… no, el príncipe había sido muy grosero y además dudaba que le respondiera, él lo odiaba, el joven se integra a la fiesta de nuevo, sin percatarse que estaba, otra vez siendo vigilado por el príncipe que al terminar de ver se sienta de brazos cruzados en la silla

-lo sabía.

* * *

Otra vez la montaña de libros, con más preguntas y más ejercicios que resolver, el joven se reclina en su silla extrañando lo fiesta que termino, hubiese durado más pero ya todos se tenían que ir, además su madre le permitió solo unas horas de lo contrario no podrá salir más con ellos, el joven obedeció y aquí estaba, de nuevo en su casa con la montaña de libros y hojas, este empieza a leer un libro de mate para los ejercicios pero algo más llama su atención, un libro sobre especies salvajes que estaba justo en su librero, en eso el joven lo toma pensando que una pequeña lectura antes de empezar con matemáticas no haría daño, así que empieza a leerlo.

* * *

Flores por todas partes y animales corriendo a sus madrigueras, se escuchaban pasos en el bosque que se dirigían a la cascada, se podían ver una sombra alta que se agachaba en la orilla, de la cascada, el namek mete su mano en el agua sintiendo el agua fría he intentado recordar ¿en dónde era que lo había visto? En su memoria estaba el lugar y la cascada pero no recordaba en qué lugar de su infancia estaba, este le llega un recuerdo de relámpago donde había una cueva con muchas de las cosas que el recolectaba esta pequeño, en eso ve otra vez la cascada y observa más allá, se podía ver una entrada, la entrada que buscaba el otro día, el namek se asegura que nadie lo vea y empieza quitarse la camisa, capa y turbante dejando solo sus pantalones puestos y zapatos, al entrar en el agua empieza a nadar hacia donde creía ver una entrada, algunos animales marinos servían de ayuda debido a que la mayoría buscaba lugares para esconderse, en eso ve que había un agujero que llegaba a la superficie justo atrás de la cascada, este sube y llega a la cueva de su infancia, el namek observa el lugar recordando así su antigua casa, sabía que algo más había escondido, recordaba una que otra pertenencia de él, así que empieza a buscar y tras ver una pequeña luz en un cofre semi abierto encuentra su tesoro, se agacha y lo toma abriéndolo totalmente presenciando así su colección de pequeños pedazos de diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas y demás, en eso recuerda que de niño después de entrenar para vencer a su enemigo, busca a menudo objetos brillante para matar el tiempo solo que no sabían lo que eran, claro después que creció se dio cuenta de su valor y decidió esconderlo, debió olvidar cerrarlo bien para encontrarlo así, el namek sonríe y agradece que su alumno lo haya llevado a ver este hermoso lugar otra vez, sentía que viajaba en el tiempo, y todo gracias a su él que siempre era, es y será una de las mejores compañías que ha tenido jamás

-gracias Gohan.

* * *

En corporación caps. La científica experimenta sus casos de alta concentración y precisión, que cualquier movimiento o ruido puede hacer que la sustancia explote en su cara, llevándola hacerlo de nuevo, en eso un fuerte temblor se siente en el laboratorio haciendo que la sustancia caiga más de lo debido, provocando una explosión de humo y residuos en su cara, esta se quita las gafas y golpea la mesa, sabía quién era el causante de todo esto

-VEGETAAAA-la científica va por él, corriendo lo más rápido posible esperando que este no escape, afortunadamente estaba en la capsula gravedad, esta intenta abrirla puerta pero estaba sellada así que empezó a tocarla ruidosamente hasta que este atendiera, el príncipe encerrado en su mundo de pelea escucha los ruidos provenientes de afuera, pero como se trataba de su esposa no se molestó en atender más bien la ignoro lo más que pudo, en eso siente como la cámara de gravedad se desconecta volviendo a su gravedad normal, el príncipe voltea hacia atrás y ve a su esposa con un control remoto

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-sabía que nunca me prestarías atención así que me tome la molestia de construir esto para cuando lo necesitara en la capsula de gravedad-la científica se ríe entre dientes y luego suelta una risa malévola que solo hace que su marido voltee los ojos a otra dirección, la científica se acerca poniendo su dedo en su cara

-mira si vas a entrenar tan ruidosamente mejor hazlo a fuera-le señala la salida muy molesta por haberla hecho derramar liquidó peligros así que el príncipe se retira, de todos modos ya había terminado

-como quieras-este se va volando para donde cree que sería una buena idea entrenar, solo esperaba que el namek no estuviera.

* * *

Leones, tigres, pumas, jaguares, lobos, osos hasta monos, todos tenían algo en común, el instinto, eso que los permite saber cuándo algo iba mal o bien, que les advertía del peligro y ayudaba a defender su territorio, algo que llamo mucho la atención del joven fue la parte del aroma, según el libro este ponía en alerta al animal por si un posible contrincante estaba a punto de acercarse a su terreno u algún miembro de su manada, provocando así que este se enfade, el joven cierra el libro y piensa un momento en eso del instinto sayayin, ¿tendrá algo que ver con los animales? Era lógico y a la vez no, ósea podía transformarse en un mono gigante, eso era un animal, pero… ¿y si no funcionaba así? Tantas preguntas y sin alguien que las responda, este mira al techo pensando más el asunto

-¿tal vez le pregunte a vegeta?-el joven se rasca la cabeza pensando que sería una mala, así que trata de pensar en otra cosa por ahora, resolverlo solo no era la opción.

* * *

bueno espero les haya gustado el siguiente capitulo se titula "ojala fuera un sueño" 7u7


	10. ojala fuera un sueño 10

espero que les guste y sin mas que decir disfruten :3

* * *

Ojala fuera sueño… Cap.10

El hombre de cabellos lila pasaba por los pasillos de su casa muy tranquilo y respirando el fresco aire, su gato como siempre a su lado maullando para que este lo cargara, el hombre se apiada de él y lo toma con mucha delicadeza colocándolo en su hombro, este pasa por el laboratorio en donde su hija suele estar todo el día pero al asomarse, está ya no se encontraba allí, era raro verla desocupada a esas horas ¿en dónde podría estar? en eso escucha unos pasos que se dirigían a donde él estaba, el hombre se acerca un poco más para ver de quien se trataba, el gato reconoce esos pasos y baja lo más rápido posible, el hombre sonríe al saber por fin de quien se trataba y se detiene

-¿pareces cansada?-dice el hombre viendo a su hija agotada, el gato se pone en su pie para que esta la cargue, no podía decirle que no a un gatito, las manos femeninas se acercan al gato levantándolo y llevándolo a su pecho, la científico suspira

-ese vegeta, nunca se cansa de entrenar-esta voltea a donde su marido se había ido mientras acariciaba al gato, su padre se acerca y le toca el hombro para luego acariciar al gato, su marido podía ser algo fastidioso y él lo entendía a la perfección, ósea que esperar de un orgullo tan grande como el de ese sujeto, toma el brazo de su hija para que caminen juntos a un lugar más relajante, quizás para tomar algo de comida o simplemente relajarse, esta sigue mirando a donde se había ido y su padre curioso pregunta

-¿acaso hay algo que te preocupa?-la científico voltea viendo a su padre, niega con la cabeza y ambos siguen caminando, su padre empezó hablar de algunas cosas mientras llegaban al sitio y esta fingía escucharlo pero su mente estaba en otra parte, en su marido, este siempre entrenaba en la capsula de gravedad pero también iba a otros lados solo que no sabía cuales, además últimamente ha estado muy pensativo cosa que era extraño a veces, ¿Qué pensara tanto? Quizás no era importante y solo estaba alucinando pero el hecho de que no le cuente, lo que sea que pase, es signo de alarmarse, ¿y si era un enemigo? ¿Si era algo más personal que ella podía resolver? ¿Si era algo que todos deberían de saber? ¿O quizás se estaba…? No, no su vegeta, su pasado quedo atrás y dudaba que fuera eso, la científico despeja su mente, había trabajado mucho, estaba cansada y no quería un problema más del que preocuparse por ahora, después pensaría en su marido.

* * *

Sudor, movimiento, calor, gemidos que se escuchaban alrededor, todo en un ambiente oscuro y a primera vista algo cerrado, no se podía distinguir el lugar muy bien, solo lo básico como el suelo, no estaban en la casa ni tampoco el templo, ni un lugar que conocieran, ¿entonces en donde estaban? El paisaje se tornó más claro a medida de que el joven, sudoroso, iba observando más el sitio, la luz no era mucha pero fue suficiente como para saber en dónde estaba parado.

veía con algo de dificultad hasta que sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz, observando ahora con más claridad, un bosque lleno de árboles con flores que caían sobre él y por supuesto animales paseando por ese lugar, era extraño pero lo fue más la sensación de excitación en su cuerpo, gemía por eso, este baja la cabeza viendo a su maestro debajo de él, ambos en medio de la acción, todos sudorosos y excitados, otra vez… estaba soñando, sabía que lo era, esto no podía estar pasando de verdad, se sentía real pero sabía, por muchos motivos que era un simple sueño y que pronto despertaría,.

intenta pararse o alejarse de la posición en la que estaba, pero no pudo ya que su nivel de calor estaba al tope, cualquier movimiento podía causarle un gemido sin control, esto lo incomodo, siente de sorpresa que su maestro le toca la cara sintiendo un escalofrió en su cuerpo, este intenta moverse pero no podía, seguía pegado a su mentor, no había salida de ninguna forma, a no ser… sonaba pésimo en su mente pero tenía que hacerlo, sino nunca despertaría como debía, después de todo era solo un sueño … ¿no?, empieza adentrarse en su mentor metiendo y sacando repetitiva mente haciendo que este gimiera, garras arañaban su espalda sintiendo cada una de ellas clavarse en su ser, el placer era indescriptible, no podía creer que un sueño lograra todo esto, pero todo principio tiene un final y este despierta.

Ya no estaba en el bosque, ni había animales cerca, solo estaba el en su habitación, todo agitado y cansado, no podía creer que había soñado en eso, otra vez, creía que los había controlado pero… creyó mal, seguía teniendo esos impuros sueños con alguien muy importante para él, pone las manos en su cara, tapándose de la vergüenza, a pesar de que nadie estaba allí para verlo para él era suficientemente vergonzoso, se mueve para dirigirse a la cocina, el hambre lo estaba matando pero un ligero dolor le afectaba el poder moverse, era un dolor pero no uno malo, tenía pantalones y lo que sea que tenía el pantalón complicaba las cosas

-"¿acaso será…?"-el joven de relámpago se quita las sabanas esperando que no sea lo que él creía, pero… para su mala suerte lo era, una erección, su erección, estaba congelado, ¿Cómo iba a manejar eso? Nunca lo había hecho ni lo pensaba en hacer, nunca le hizo falta, pero ahora estaba allí enfrente de él, se quita los pantalones ya que el dolor por la presión era incomodo, al retirarse el gráfico era peor, se negó rotundamente a quitarse el interior, no quería observar más de lo que debía, empieza a respirar algo rápido, no sabía qué hacer, trataba de pensar en otra cosa pero no funcionaba, tenía que ser tratado, este se quita el interior pero solo un poco no quería estar desnudo del todo, y empieza tocando solo la punta, una electricidad rodeaba su cuerpo sintiendo placer, no quería llegar más lejos pero no había opción, el joven observa hacia arriba recordando su sueño ya que era la única forma de que terminara más rápido, al principio su cerebro se bloquea pero tenía que terminar con esto, los recuerdos llegan y llegan a su mente haciendo que la erección sea más pronunciada, suspira varias veces, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo y de vez en cuando pronunciando el nombre de su maestro, hasta que por fin, después de tanto, acaba llenando el piso, se acuesta cansado y avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar, quería que fuese un sueño más pero no era así acababa de masturbarse… pensando en su maestro.

* * *

Aterrizando en el mirador, el príncipe camino lo más rápido posible a la habitación del tiempo, sin ni siquiera ver al guardián, que se quedó con el saludo en el aire, camina más aprisa cuando siente la presencia del pequeño siguiendo lo cual molesta al príncipe y elevando su ki, le advierte que se aleje pero no lo hace y logra tocar su hombro, grave error, voltea mirándolo furiosamente, odiaba que le tocaran sin su consentimiento, el pequeño es levantado por la mano de sayayin y sin poder zafarse de su agarre se prepara para recibir el golpe, pero es detenido justo cerca de la cara del namek, con mucha iría el príncipe se libera del agarre soltando al mismo tiempo a el guardián que, a pesar de estar a punto de recibir una paliza por alguien bastante aterrador , mantiene la calma y levantándose sonríe ante la presencia de su salvador

-no te cansas causar un drama por todo ¿verdad?-la voz del namek hace que este voltee y al verlo recién salido de la habitación del tiempo entendía por qué el guardián lo había perseguido, escupe en el suelo mirando a los dos nameks

-no hago dramas-el príncipe pasa por un lado del namek para dirigirse a la habitación, ya que tenía mucha energía acumulada que necesitaba desatar en ese lugar, la voz de namek suena entre su pensamientos haciendo que este no termine de abrirla puerta

-casi matar a Dende por solo entrar en la habitación… ¿acaso no es eso un drama?-el namek se voltea para ver al hombre pequeño que le sonríe y luego ríe, no era drama para él, la vida de los demás no le importaba, solo la de él mismo, ninguna otra valía más y menos la de un namek inferior a los sayayines

-si quisiera matarlo ya lo hubiese hecho pero no quisiera manchar mi manos con alguien tan inferior a mí-ríe descaradamente haciendo que ambos namek se enfaden, furioso el más alto gruñe dirigiéndose a el enano para darle una lección, su arrogancia era insoportable y no la iba a tolerar más, pero este entra a la habitación de golpe cerrándole la puerta en la cara, golpea la entrada al no poder responder a su imprudencia, alguien como él debía ser puesto en su posición, no tenía derecho a referirse a una raza, su raza, de esa manera, lo sayayines no son los únicos con grandes poderes, se aleja de la puerta y como de costumbre se va a su lugar de meditación, mientras el pequeño namek se queda viendo al mayor como se iba alejando cada vez más de su vista y luego mira hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido, odiaba ser tratado como basura y no poder hacer nada al respecto en especial por ese tipo, suspira al darse cuenta que no podía hacer más que solo cuidar de la tierra y se retira.

* * *

muy pronto el siguiente capitulo saldrá, se titula "secretos"


	11. secretos 11

hola de nuevo, espero disfrute el capitulo: 3

* * *

Secretos Cap.11

Hijo ¿estas despierto? -la mujer abre la puerta de la habitación en busca de su hijo para comer la cena, pero ya no está en su habitación, ni tampoco sus sábanas ¿Ha llegado el momento? ¿Por qué? Ella tiene un buen lavado, lo que era imposible, nada quedaba sucio en su presencia, se escuchaba afuera de la habitación, se escuchaba el sonido del baño, se escuchaba para ver qué y cómo estar lo suficientemente cerca de la regadera, Que se quedaba sin cuidado, de todos los tiempos era un baño simple.

* * *

El joven se restriega con mucho jabón y también las sábanas, no quiero pasar el rato con las sábanas y las sucias de ... eso, y tener que dar por terminado después, era su desastre y tenía que resolverlo solo, comienza a descansar con mucha fuerza, pero no significa como para romperse, las sábanas lo que primero se quita, champú, jabón incluso pasta dental, para quitar lo más rápido posible la mancha y el olor, aún estaba algo ... impactado, no por el sueño por su reacción, no era la primera vez que pasaba pero sí la primera vez que se ... masturbaba ... pensando en el ... ¿Por qué?

Empezar a creer que se estaba volviendo loco, pensar así de su maestro, es ... es ... enfermizo, los sueños comenzar bien pero terminar ... mal, en ... relaciones, ósea, era un hombre igual que él , o al menos eso sabía que era ... un hombre físicamente, internamente no tan seguro pero el caso no era, era el hecho de estar pensando así de él, no tenía sentido, el gusto era estar con él pero sí seguiría pensando eso de nuevo, tiene que darse tiempo un tiempo ... un tiempo largo ... pero ... eso no resolvió nada, se sentiría mal dejarlo por eso, además él no tuvo la culpa de sus problemas y lo dejarlo así es cruel, tanto para su maestro como para él, entonces ... ¿Qué hacer?

El joven termina de bañarse y limpiar las sabanas, secándose con la toalla, mira a la ventana, se acerca para ver el anochecer y escuchar grillos y ramas que se mueven por otras razones, mirando hacia arriba, piensa en ir, pero ... no,seguro iba a estarocupado, ademas todavía tenia cosas que hacer, suspira mientras se retira de la ventana.

* * *

El príncipe llega a su casa por fin, tarde pero llega, se entregó demasiado en la habitación, ese lugar era perfecto en todo momento, no importaba lo que siempre fuera de la casa, la puerta de su casa esperaba que nadie lo estuviera, pero no todo sale como quieres, su pregunta está detrás de la respuesta, el príncipe enciende la luz para verla mejor, frunce el ceño al ver que cara de interrogarlo, odiaba eso, el simple mente sigue su camino a su cuarto pero al estar comprometido también es el cuarto de su esposa así que solo hizo su situación más difícil, al llegar ambos se torna en un ambiente de silencio, y no del bueno

¿Tanto te tardas entrenando? "La ciencia se acerca a su marido, esta es una historia con la espalda que no tenía ninguna explicación de su vida y nada, que la quiere, la ignora totalmente y se cambia la ropa como lo está, ella se molesta

-¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? -Grita aún más cerca, pero ni siquiera hemos logrado que voltee, estaba en un punto de volver a la gritar pero era interrumpido por la voz de su marido-sí era por seguir gritando y dormir por la noche-amenaza con irse a dormir a la sala mirándola con una cara seria, esta retrocede un poco, obviamente molesta, no le importaba que no durmiera en la habitación pero sí que la amenazara, el hombre se acaba de vestir y se acuesta sin nada más que decir, ella mira a su marido en la cama, todo aplastado en parte, no puede decir nada, ella ni siquiera lo dijo, ni sabía que no estaba seguro de sí mismo. , ah pero ella sí que tenía que confiar en él así que no crea nada, eso la hizo poner más molesta, recogiendo sus cosas se va para afuera afuera, no import donde,

\- "¿Quién pensó que iba a decir? Ja, ilusa, nadie me obliga".

* * *

La ciencia camina rápido para el cuarto de huéspedes, estaba furiosa, era increíble, era tan infantil y desconfiado, patentaba la puerta, entraba a la habitación, el suelo y el suelo se miraba, y el intento no funcionaba, pensaba en todas las cosas posibilidades para averiguar la vida "secreta" de su marido, tal vez mar nada pero a ella nada le ocultan

-descubriré que haces vegeta.

* * *

Ya había pasado la noche y los animales nocturnos se ocultaba al ver el sol resplandeciendo en su mayor totalidad y calidez, los rayos entraban en la casa de los niños Son desesperados por la mujer, comienza el día tempranísimo, comienza a cocinar cantando una canción algo vieja pero todavía hay un recuerdo que nadie se olvidó, ni los más viejos, esta canción que el viento se llevó algo blanco, la venta a la que le gusta lo que pasa y la que no se queda en blanco cuando la mujer se acerca para tomarla , afortunadamente, no se había rasgado ni ensuciado tanto como creía, las recoge y veías las cosas de su hijo, ¿Qué hacían aquí? Debió tenerlas tendiendo mal para qué salirse volando o algo así, entrar a casa y vean su hijo buscando algo, ella supo de inmediato lo que era, se acerca para cerrar el hombro

-hijo ¿buscas tus sabanas? -hasta que lo que ella había conseguido fuera y el joven se asustaba un poco, esperaba que no hubiera visto nada extraño en ellas, pero solo se las dio sin decir ¿Por qué estaban afuera o que hacían tendidas? Suspira de alivio, al parecer había hecho un gran trabajo limpiándolo, este agradecimiento a su madre por haberle dado las sábanas y se ha retirado, su habitación, la mujer sigue cocinando mirando a su hijo tan hermoso, entrando en su cuarto, sonríe mientras pica uno pimentones y tomates algo rápido, ya que conocían su apetito, tenía que estar listo pronto pero un dolor de cabeza conocido en su vientre, que tenía que poner el cuchillo y la cabeza al piso, esta vez el ojo, luego las náuseas se apoderaron de su estómago y esta vez al baño a vomitar, ella se asusta un poco,

\- "no otra vez" -empieza un vomitar ya un poco más frecuente que antes, termina y pone sus manos en su cabeza, estaba desesperada, no podía seguir ocultando esto, ni con las batas más largas que tiene ni con una faja, tenía que decírselo, pero ... tal vez era mala idea, ¿y si se molestaba? ¿Y si se sentiría solo? ¿Excluido? ¿Por qué?

* * *

Mamá estuvo riquísima, el joven agradeció la comida, se arrepintió de la comida, disculpó el maletar, su hijo ayudaba a fregar y limpiar la mesa, ante la perspectiva de seguir estudiando, el joven se dirigió a la habitación para seguir estudiando ... o bueno leyendo, al llegar que la ventana estaba abierta, así que la cierra esperando que las sábanas no se hayan ido volando otra vez, afortunadamente no se haya visto previamente, que se haya enviado a su cama mientras leía el libro que había guardado, junto con la parte de los insectos y animales pequeños, que para la época fascinante, respira hondo, librando su mente de pensamientos ... "impuros", no se puede volver a pensar de esa manera, con un simple recuerdo bonito, o algo que hacer con su maestro era suficiente, no necesita más sueños ni pensamientos ... excitantes ...así que una vez despejada su mente se sienta a leer.

* * *

En el templo un pequeño guardián vigilaba la tierra como de costumbre, viendo cómo cada persona en la tierra camina por los senderos del bien como el mal, en eso se recuerda su encuentro con el sayayin, estaba a punto de golpearlo y él no hizo nada en lo absoluto, solo se resignó a ser golpeado y maltratado, todo por no defenderse, quería aprender algo de defensa personal aunque sea poco, no se permitía pero sí defendía, necesitaba un maestro, el nombre de la venta mayor de su meditación, este se prepara para volar a otra parte, pero antes de que pueda acercarse al vuelo, el pequeño lo interrumpe

-espere, tengo una pregunta ... o mejor dicho ... una propuesta-el pequeño espera la reacción del nombre para comenzar a hablar pero este es un problema y no puedo responder a ella ahora

-me tengo que ir pero cuando vuelva te escuchare- dice antes de irse volando del lugar, lo ve irse y desaparecer a lo lejos, quizás era una exageración el aprender a defenderse, de todos modos piccolo iba a estar ahí ... pero ¿y? si no? ¿Qué tal si no podía o no estaba en el lugar o llegaba tarde? Eso lo puso muy alterado, tenía que aprender así que no gustaba mucho, tenía que hacerlo por el templo ¿pasaría si atacaran al templo? Si él no se supiera defensor el templo terminaría en manos del mal, entonces no tendría excusas, aprendería la era de la prioridad, además odiaba ser un estorbo, siempre que tenía un problema donde él estaba involucrado, nunca podía defenderse y tenía que esperar a que lo salvaran, tal como una damisela en peligro, cosa que no iba a tolerar más de sí mismo, mira hacia arriba con la cara seria y con el puño cerrado,

* * *

este es el entrenamiento de Dende porque me perjudica que la saga no supiera defensora como ta, es decir que es el guardián del templo, hasta kamisama sabia algunos trucos. (es solo mi opinión no se si piensen igual) hasta la próxima: 3


	12. recuerdos de la infancia 12

sin mas pre-angulo aquí esta el capitulo.

* * *

Recuerdos de la infancia Cap.12

La mujer vende la casa sin decir nada de sí misma, solo para hacer una visita a su amiga, el joven no le presta mucha atención a dónde va, así que solo sigue leyendo su libro, pero al irse a la madre de la casa sí Volvé solo, no se escuchaba nada ni siquiera los pájaros, estaba completamente solo y ... aburrido, se acuesta con el libro en la cara pensando en que hacer ahora que estaba solo, ¿comer? No, por ahora no tengo necesidad ¿seguir leyendo? Quizá pero aquí solo no ¿salir? Sonaba compromettedor pero su madre ... no sabría en donde estaba, no había pedido permiso para salir y salir de la habitación sin la convención, pero en estos momentos ... no importó el regaño que podía recibir, venta de la casa llegando a la puerta, respira el aire fresco, no de hojas, ni tampoco de enciclopedias, solo libertad, estaba con su bolso listo para despegar, pero lo reconsidera, ¿y si mamá llega y no mira? De seguro lo castigare, que era lo último que quería, suspira y regresa a su casa pero antes de que si, no se puede llamar, se siente muy querido, se voltea a la dirección de este y no habla, cierra la puerta, el joven sabía quién era ... su maestro de seguro estaba meditando o quizás solo paseando, sentía ganas de verlo pero ... sus sueños, pensamientos, todo lo que lo involucraba era tan ... raro, no quería que se salieran en frente de él, aunque ... él no puede leer su mente sin su permiso claro, eso era bueno, así no podía saber lo que su mente pensaba o imaginaba, este se arma de valor, unos tontos sueños sin impedirlo, abre la puerta y va donde su mentor esta.

* * *

Revisa aquí y por allá, por todas partes buscando más recuerdos de su infancia, el nombre se sienta en una roca cerca de donde estaba la cascada, dentro de la cueva obviamente, estaba algo cansado de las cosas cuando era niño, así que se reja un poco, quizás era tonto, buscaba recuerdos de su infancia, ya era adulto ... bueno mental y físicamente claro, ¿qué haría con esos recuerdos? No es como si tuviera un lugar para guardar, ni siquiera sabía porque los conservaría, de repente se siente familiarizado, que se acercaba a donde estaba por saber quién era quién ... había llegado, sonríe al saber de su presencia, pero esto espera a que este lo suficiente mente cerca.

* * *

El joven llega al lugar pero ... no hay señales de él, así que empieza a llamarlo, no escucha la respuesta solo al agua, de repente siente un enlace telepático

\- "estoy aquí" -su mente recibe el mensaje, voltea varias veces para saber su ubicación pero no lo ve

\- "estoy en la cascada, por dentro" -hasta donde lo había indicado, clara mente se podía observar una presencia de adentro de la cascada, ¿Cómo había entrado ahí? Se acerca, mira abajo y habla con su maestro

\- "¿cómo entro?" -

-"la entrada está bajo el agua"-el joven se acerca y respirando hondo se adentra al agua protegiendo su bolso, con su camisa que se había quitado, su maestro espera a que la halle y afortunadamente lo logra, era muy listo como para tardarse, este entrar se sacude el agua de su cabellera que salpica por todas partes, con su bolso en su hombro y por supuesto sin camisa, ya que esta cubría su bolso, la vista era hermosa, ese cuerpo esculpido de niño grande era… increíble, no podía creer cuanto había avanzado, tanto metal como… físicamente, no podía creer lo bien que se veía, solo… wo

-"se ve tan… atractivo"-espera… ¿que acaba de pensar? Sabía que su alumno de por si era lindo y quizá de grande luciría mejor pero… referirse así de él ¿era algo malo o bueno? Para él era buen, digo ¿acaso no lo estaba alagando? Eso es un tipo de cumplido ¿no? Quizás solo eran cosas sin importancia y estaba exagerando una estupidez, su alumno se pone la camisa aun mojada y se acerca para abrazarlo

-hola ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿No lo ha vuelto a fastidiar?-el joven mira serio a su maestro esperando que ese príncipe no se atreviera a tocarlo otra vez, al principio su maestro no sabía a quién se refería pero al recordar lo sucedido en la fiesta, ríe al saber que este seguía preocupado, no era necesario pero… no sabía porque… pero… le gustaba su constante atención

-tranquilo no me ha hecho nada-le toca la cabeza en signo de estar bien, el Gohan lo ve más de cerca poniéndolo algo nervioso

-¿seguro?-se tensa al estar ambos muy cerca nariz con nariz y sintiendo su respiración cerca, este responde

-am…si-su respuesta fue débil y nerviosa, ¿Por qué había respondido así? Él siempre era seguro con todo lo que decía pero en este momento pareciera como si toda su seguridad o más bien la razón, se hubiera desvanecido, su respuesta no pasa desapercibido por su alumno que toma su cabeza para que no se separe ya que sentía que le mentía

-¿no me estas mintiendo o sí?-su mentor se trata de separar pero su amigo no lo dejaba, solo hasta que diera una respuesta, era obvio que no mentía solo que su respuesta anterior fue débil debido al acercamiento tan repetido pero ahora si podía responder bien

-no miento…-su voz fue interrumpida por el Gohan que con voz preocupante le dice-no quiero que nada le pase, sabe…-le toma la mano, haciendo que este lo mire a los ojos directamente

-me importas mucho

-eso ultimo lo sorprende a tal grado que cuando iba a responder vuelve a estar nervioso

-tran… quilo estoy… bien-otra vez había respondido así, odiaba eso, ¿Por qué con una simple acción o palabra que su amigo le diga lo ponía tan… tan… raro? Como… indefenso ¿Por qué se sentía así? Él era lo suficientemente maduro para protegerse solo, ósea había estado toda la vida solo y no requirió de alguien que lo defendiera, claro que su alumno lo ayudaba pero el siempre pelaba por todos y nunca se sintió indefenso ni con el enemigo más fuerte del mundo, pero que de repente se sienta así… con su alumno, era algo extraño, el joven nota su respuestas extrañas y se ve en la obligación de preguntar

-¿Por qué respondes tan nervioso?-este ve la oportunidad para decirle que se aleje de él

-es que estas muy… cerca-por fin su alumno ve lo que hacía, estaba prácticamente encima de él, no era de sorpresa que estuviera incomodo, se separa disculpándose, rayos ahora no solo no controlaba sus sueños ahora sus acciones, ¿era enserio? Ahora sí que estaba loco, este se sonroja de la vergüenza pero su maestro lo tranquiliza

-está bien, solo estabas preocupado y eso no es un delito-el joven respira al escuchar eso tan dulce y sonríe, que bueno que tenía un amigo tan comprensivo; el silencio se apodera de la cueva que hasta una gota de agua se podía escuchar, ambos se miraban las caras como esperando lo mismo… una palabra, el namek no iba a comenzar primero, no sabía de qué hablar, su vida no era muy interesante que digamos solo meditar y a veces entrenar, nada más, el joven por otra parte, su vida era el estudio, no criticaba eso y que a pesar de hacer mayormente tareas, siempre tenía preguntas y nuevos temas de conversación, eso era lo bueno de él, el Gohan mira a su alrededor la cueva, toda fría sombría y solitaria, lo que le llamo más la atención fue la luz, había mucha a pesar de estar en encerados ¿de dónde vendrá? ¿Acaso habrá otra salida? Mira hacia su maestro y pregunta

-¿aquí hay otra entrada?-su maestro asiente señalando la otra alternativa, con que de allí venia la luz

-este lugar es oscuro pero la luz proveniente del agujero gigante le da mucho brillo-el joven se levanta observando más el lugar a lujo de detalle, con curiosidad ve algo brillante que llega a su ojo izquierdo, pensaba que era un pedazo de vidrio aunque ¿qué hacían vidrios aquí? Se acerca y ve un cofre, su mano estaba por tocarlo pero se retiró, primero los modales

-sr. Piccolo ¿puedo?-dice señalando la cajita, este a siente y comienza a abrirlo con sumo cuidado, los brillo llenaron su cara al destaparlo por completo, era fascinante… un cofre lleno de piedras preciosas, toma algunas y las analiza, había leído un libro de ellas en su casa, muchas de las que había leído estaba ahí, en especial una llamado amatista, la más bonita entre todas, la ve de todos los ángulos, de arriba abajo y los lados, su maestro nota el interese por esta, sonríe al saber que le había gustado su piedra favorita

-¿Dónde las consiguió?-Piccolo voltea y se acerca quedando a su lado sentado de rodillas-recuerdos de mi infancia, a veces los recolectaba pensado que eran pedazos de vidrios que la gente votaba pero al crecer me di cuenta de lo que en verdad era en especial el valor que poseía y decidí esconderlas para que ningún avaricioso las tomara-toma un puño de piedras preciosas, las más bonitas entre todas, su alumno se acerca

-estas son mi favoritas-extiende su mano para mostrárselas, eran preciosas, todas sin excepción, las pone en sus manos para sentirlas, verlas, detallarlas y mirándolo le pregunta

-¿sabe sus nombres?-la pregunta de su alumno hace que su maestro se sienta algo bruto, no sabía sus nombres… bueno no el de todos, sabía lo básicos como, diamante, esmeralda, oro y perla, del resto su conocimiento era nulo, este niega con la cabeza, su amigo no se sorprende, una vida llena de rencor, odio, venganza y maldad no daba el tiempo para aprender cosas como esas

-puedo enseñarle si quiere-su alumno sonríe esperanzado a que diga que sí y afortunadamente se cumple, asiente con la cabeza mientras este se sentaba enfrente de él, listo para dar clases a su maestro, pone las piedras preciosas en el cofre para empezar explicando una por una

-bueno primero que nada esto que tengo aquí es un rubí-toma una y lo pone en su mano mostrándolo de distintos ángulos lo guarda y saca otro

-este es un cuarzo-hace el mismo procedimiento y saca muchos más, mostrándolas todas, su alumno se sentía bien al enseñarle estas cosas a alguien mayor, lo hacía sentir grande, mientras que su maestro a pesar de que no le importaba mucho estudiar oyó cada palabra de su conversación, hasta la más mínima información, se sentía pequeño al ser un alumno de su… alumno, sonaba tonto pero era la realidad, termina de explicar casi todas las piedras a excepción de una, que estuvo guardando para el final

-y esta es una amatista-el joven mira a su maestro concentrado en lo que decía y eso lo puso alegre

-sabes, esta piedra es mi favorita-su maestro la toma observando detallada mente, sintiendo su textura y viendo a través de esta los bonitos toques morados que poseía

-tiene buenos gustos-dice el joven mientras de sorpresa se vuelve acercar, su maestro se sorprende otra vez, esos acercamientos lo ponía muy raro en especial cuando estaba tan cerca de la cara, el joven ve su acción y se retira apenado

-perdón por acercarme así solo…-Piccolo detiene sus palabras-está bien, sé que tus intenciones son buenas-

Gohan sonríe y se aleja un poco más para que cada uno tuviera su espacio personal, estuvieron un momento en la cueva viendo las piedras, aprendiendo sobre ellas, hasta adornaron la cueva con las más pequeñas y brillantes, así cuando entrara la luz iluminara mejor, ambos se divertían a montón, solo ellos y nadie más, como les gustaba, su maestro se sienta observando la cueva toda decorada y detrás de él su alumno lo admiraba, y pensar que había considerado separarse un tiempo, el agua de la cascada empezaba a llenar la entrada bajo del agua llenando también algunos hoyos que se encontraban en la cueva-yo creo que tenemos que irnos-el joven se levanta y extendiéndole la mano le pide salir afuera, su maestro toma su mano para levantarse, aunque no era necesario ya que él podía pararse solo, pero no quería ser descortés, así que juntos se van de la cueva a caminar.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado y que me guste más, "sexo desconocido" aquí les daré una pista del sexo de nuestro personaje, los detalles de este serán en otros capítulos. hasta la próxima actualización. : 3


	13. Sexo desconocido Cap13

ok ya regrese se que estaba perdida pero era porque se me había olvidado la contraseña de esta cuenta por lo tanto seguí escribiendo en otra, pero ya estoy aquí y con más capítulos que nunca.

* * *

Sexo desconocido Cap.13

Caminan por los senderos del bosque ambos en paz con la naturaleza y específicamente hablando, no en un tema en específico pero si interesantes, el joven se maravillaba con las historias de su infancia, aunque su maestro no se las quisiera contar él se las pedía siempre y su amigo cumplió con sus exigencias, en eso llego en un punto de su historia en donde explica su crecimiento extremadamente acelerado, cosa que a su alumno le presto mucha atención, casi como si estuviera en una clase de historia

-¿Es por eso que creció tan rápido? -

el joven lo ve con más admiración todavía, su vida había sido dura ya pesar de eso actuó tan normal, estado en su lugar lucharía por recuperar su niñez pero él no miraba atrás seguía adelante y eso era tan ... admirable, su maestro asiente

-sí, prácticamente nací para ser un arma por eso es que mi "niñez" no existe, solo nací y llegue destruyendo -

su maestro recuerda el momento cuando llegó a terminar con todo cuando era pequeño, golpeaba gente para entrenar, a veces a los árboles y esas cosas que tan solo recordarlas lo que hemos sentido mal, no había sido creado por amor ni nada parecido solo maldad pura para causar horror y destrucción a la humanidad, de arrepentirse como su amigo le agarra la mano entendiendo a la perfección todo lo que dijo, así que le dedico una sonrisa amable

-No es un arma ni nació para eso, solo mira ahora ... ¿quién iba a pensar que terminarías de esta manera? Eres amable, honesto, te sacrificas por los demás, hasta cuidas lo que alguna vez destruiste, así que no digas que eres un arma, el pasado es pasado

su maestro sonríe y asiente, el joven respira al tener la seguridad de que no lo dirá nunca, este mira algo más a lo lejos y sale corriendo para ver qué era eso con precisión, el alto lo mira, siempre hacia eso, preguntar y preguntar , claro como cualquier niño, o ... bueno un niño grande, preguntar cosas de su pasado para él era un tema sin importancia, algo que no valía la pena escuchar, pero al niño le gustaban en especial las cosas que hacia cuando no entrena como recoger piedras lindas y otras cosas que él todavía no contaba, era todo, para el niño, tan interesante, cada palabra ¿Quién imaginaria que un pequeño podría capaz de cambiar tanto ?, ve al chico dirigirse corriendo emocionado al parecer había visto algo, su maestro se acerca para que no se canse tanto corriendo hacia él, una vez cerca del joven respira y habla

-vi una ... cosa muy ... bonita por allá-

señala el lugar mientras recupera el aire, su maestro ve con más detalles el lugar, no parece la gran cosa, solo una parte más oscuro del bosque, debido a sus árboles grandes e inmensa vegetación, ¿Qué podría haber ahí aparte de lobos, leones? y cosas así? Antes de que pueda decir su opinión del lugar siente como su mano es reclamada por el joven que comienza a jalonear para que venga, no estaba del todo convencido el nombre, no es que le diría miedo, pero si algo extrañado de que haya una cosa "bonita" ahí, de igual modo van juntos, tal vez sea solo un conejito o tal vez una flor.

Al adentrarse en esa parte más oscura del bosque, escuche algunas aves ruidosas que su canto aparentemente salido de un mal audio, búhos escondidos en sus agujeros y veces pasos de leones, esas cosas no espantaban a ninguno, aparentemente, el camino se hizo largo para lo poco que había tardado su alumno, claro cómo fue corriendo se había tardado menos, pero… ¿Qué era lo especial que quería mostrarle? El joven se detiene de golpe y sonríe creo que ya estaban en el lugar, esta corre otra vez todavía con la mano de su maestro a su agarre, el nombre no sabía de qué se sentía pero tenía que ser algo sorprendente para que corriera así, el joven por fin se detiene y se suelta de su maestro para mostrarle lo que encontraron

-mire sr. Piccolo, ¿no es la naturaleza fascinante? -

dado señalando una flor creciendo en una roca, sin tierra que la cubriera solo roca, su maestro se agacha para verla mejor, si era bastante fascinante, ni con todos los años que había vivido en el bosque pudo ver lo que ese día su alumno

-me parece raro que nadie lo haya visto antes, quiero decir, es algo fantástico ¿Cómo no tenemos notarlo antes? -se sienta para verla más de cerca

\- porque este es un lado no apto para humanos, sabrás por todos los animales peligrosos que habitan-

asiente mirando el camino que grabaron, notando así todos los peligros que un humano normal no sobreviviría, su maestro se pone al lado de él y juntos afectados admirar la flor hasta que el joven recuerda haber traído un libro, así que lo saca, afortunadamente había un lápiz y con la roca de apoyo dibuja la flor, no era tan bueno pero si se entendía lo plasmado, mientras dibujaba su maestro vio que tenía muchos libros así que con su permiso los saca, quería ver que tan interesantes eran, se pone a leer justo en la parte marcada para así no perder la página de su alumno, lee muchas cosas que no sabía sobre los insectos y otras que sabía, su alumno terminaba de dibujar y se lo muestra a su maestro, este lo felicita por su trabajo, no conocía más personas que dibujaran solo a gohan que era, para él bueno

-¿Enserio? Gracias-lo guarda y se acerca a su maestro, esta vez con cuidado para no asustarlo

-¿Qué tal está la lectura? -El namek voltea y le da el libro

-Buena, ya veo porque te gusta-

el joven toma el libro y el comienza a leer la parte en la que se quedó y otra más, ambos descansan tirados en el césped, el nombre con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido, y el joven con el libro en la cara, todavía leyendo, en esa lectura llega a una parte interesante que hace que este se sienta para prestarle más atención, se sorprende al saber un dato raro pero muy interesante que hace despertar su curiosidad, lee el contenido de este, se sienten de algunos animales invertebrados, explicaban de donde eran, en que habita Vivian, que comían, pero eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención si no la reproducción ...

\- "Estos animales tienen la capacidad de producir gametos de ambos sexos y, si bien algunos se pueden fecundar a sí mismos, en la mayoría de los casos tienen de otro ejemplo para reproducirse. Casi todos los hermafroditas son invertebrados, como los peces o los insectos, y no existe ningún mamífero con esta capacidad "-

... lee el artículo del libro poniendo su mente a volar, luego pasa a cuales animales son ...

\- "caracoles: pueden reproducir tanto óvulos como espermatozoides pero deben ser si se complace con otro para la fecundación, los huevos son puestos en la tierra durante 15 días para luego eclosionar" -pasa la página sin quitarle la vista- "estrella de mar: puede reproducirse asexual como sexualmente "-

... sigue leyendo con más interés cada vez ...

\- "los camarones: también son hermafroditas, y en algunos casos nacen machos y, al envejecer o por ciertas circunstancias de jerarquía, se detectan en hembras" -

... pasa la página ...

\- "tenia: un parasito conocido como lombriz solitaria, que causa enfermedades en los animales y humanos, estos son también sus hermafroditas, una de sus principales características es que pueden auto fecundarse, aunque también pueden procrear cruzados entre dos individuos" -

... sigue leyendo poniendo su mente en las nubes ...

\- "gusano plano: Los órganos sexuales de esta especie son uno de los más complejos del reino animal, en contraposición con su cuerpo simple en forma de tubo. Los gusanos planos son hermafroditas, su reproducción es interna y cuentan con órganos copuladores. El macho introducir el cirro o pene para verter los espermatozoides en la hembra, la cual produce óvulos para enviarlos al útero. También los gusanos pueden partirse en segmentos y cada uno de ellos servir como contenedor, colocar huevos. En algunas ocasiones se reproducen de forma asexual , y otras veces por regeneración de ellos mismos "-

cierra el libro terminado de leer cada palabra y analiza lo procesado en su mente, Wo, solo ... Wo, ¿Por qué nunca había detectado esto? Era súper interesante, en serio solo… no sabía que existían especies hermafroditas, bueno si sabía pero no cuales eran, beso el libro por darle tanta información, esto es seguro lo va a necesitar en su examen de biología, el joven se levanta a punto de contarle lo que había escuchado pero se detiene al verlo ... ¿dormido? ¿No que ellos no dormían? ¿O acaso estaba meditando? Sea lo que sea no estaba en este plano, comienza a ser ruidoso con sus dedos para despertarlo pero ni se mueve, se sienta a su lado y espera que se despierte para contarle, y mientras espera lo ve por un rato, se siente tan lindo ahí en el suelo,

\- "¿serás hermafrodita?" -

se rasca la cabeza confundido de si era o no era, puede ser que si o… también que no, lo que sabía de ellos era que podíamos hacerlo asexualmente y nada más, como algunos de los animales que leyó en su libro, pero… si sabía eso ... ¿Por qué quería preguntar? ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente? ¿Qué querer preguntar ?, mejor no, capaz se iba a sentir ofendido aunque ¿Por qué se molestaría? Era solo una pregunta, no se debería molestar ¿verdad ?.

El joven se acerca a esa parte desconocida de él, vigilando que no se despierta, se acerca lo suficiente para ver mejor, no puedo observar nada con el pantalón, pero no se lo quito, eso era malo, así que solo intento mirar por encima, nada mostraba signos de tener algo ahí, parecía que en verdad era asexual, apunto de darse por vencido aleja su mano con la que había apoyado para verlo, pero esta se acalambra haciendo que se caiga y como reacción del cuerpo pone la otra mano para amortiguar su caída pero cae junto a su entre pierna, en donde, hasta ese momento, creyó que no había nada, sentí sentir algo ahí como ... una capa, como esas cosas rosas que tenía Piccolo en sus brazos y piernas, eso mismo estaba allí ¿Por qué? El joven sin intenciones aprieta sin querer haciendo que su maestro se mueva algo incómodo y provocando una mueca,

-¿Se puede saber que rayos hacías? -

la voz de su maestro resuena en su mente, el joven lo ve muy apenado y dice su excusa

-yo ... me caí, discúlpeme-

dice con un rubor tan expandido que podría cubrir toda la cara, su maestro suspira y se levanta

-creo que debes irte-el joven se levanta también y sin mirarle la cara asiente, ya era tarde y su mamá debió haber llegado además tenía que pensar en muchas cosas

-sabe que lo lamento ¿verdad? -dice esperanzado por su perdón, su maestro cruza los brazos

-los accidentes pasan a veces pero… ¿siempre? Eso es cosa de torpes-dice antes de irse caminado, el joven suspira, se lo había merecido había sido muy descortés con su mentor y por lo menos estar molesto todo un día y más era justo, el joven se va para su casa muy pero muy avergonzado.

* * *

bueno espero les haya gustado y como pueden ver ... piccolo es hermafrodita en esta historia, más adelante se explicara como funciona específicamente.

Nota: esta historia en otra plataforma esta súper adelanta ... (Cap.65?) Jejeje. nos vemos y esta vez no desapareceré.


	14. ¿me estoy enamorando de usted? Cap 14

como dije aquí esta otro.

* * *

"¿me estoy enamorando de usted?" Cap. 14

En corporación capsula, estaban milk y Bulma tomando café en el patio mientras hablaban un tema muy importante, que no podía seguir estando en secreto por más tiempo

-sabes esa barriga crecerá y no podrás ocultarlo más, además tantas fajas no serán suficientes dentro de uno meses-

la científica toma un sorbo mientras esperaba la respuestas, la mujer coloca su taza en la mesa bajando la cabeza y sobándose el vientre en donde se encontraba nada más que su próximo hijo

-lo sé pero con todo esto del tema de la batalla de cell la pérdida de su padre siento que si le digo se va a sentir triste, como un bebe requiere más atención que un niño de 11 año puede que se sienta solo-golpea la mesa, la científica se sorprende tanto que casi suelta la taza

-como desearía que goku estuviera aquí, se reusó a ser revivido y más encima me deja con nuestro hijo y uno en camino-algunas lágrimas se salen de sus ojos pero no de tristeza si no de rabia, la científica la tranquiliza poniendo una mano en su cabeza

-no te enojes eso puede afectar a la criatura, además sabes cómo es él, siempre le gusta estar entrenando, no sería goku si no lo hiciera-sonríe nerviosamente esperando que su rabia pase he intentado hacer el tema algo cómico pero no funciono más bien esas palabras hicieron molestar más a la mujer

-entonces eso significa que el entrenamiento importa más que la familia ¿verdad?-la científico la agarra del hombro intentado calmarla pero a ese punto era imposible-responde-la mujer se levanta amenazante

-no quise decir eso solo dije que no sería él si no entrenara-trata de reír pero es callada por las palabras de la mujer que sonaban cada vez más furiosas

-¿y dejaría de ser él por hacer su papel de padre y esposo? ¿Acaso no puede ser 3 cosas a la vez? ¿Acaso no puede vivir un día sin entrenar? Responde anda, quiero ver tu opinión-cruzo lo brazos esperando a su respuesta pero la científico baja la cabeza, ya que no había nada que defender… si todo era verdad, fue buen padre pero a veces ponía al entrenamiento primero, sin importar la opinión de milk sobre eso, así que no podía decir algo bueno de él, por ahora, la mujer descruza los brazos, sintiéndose triunfadora por esto

-ya vez, no es tan bueno como dicen, siempre anda entrenando y no le importamos nosotros-en eso la científica interviene, aclarando ese error

-no es cierto el si se preocupa y ustedes si les importan, ¿Por qué crees que entrena tanto? Para defenderlos no solo al planeta si no a los que le dan la fuerza para seguir entrenado, incluso cuando no puede ellos son los que le dan la esperanza para luchar, esos son ustedes-la científica haciendo entrar en razón a su amiga, la mujer se sienta

-pero si eso es verdad, que le importamos, ¿Por qué pidió no ser revivido?-llora al recordar lo que su hijo le dijo cuando llego a casa, todo sucio y con una mirada de tristeza que nunca olvidara, la mano de la científica toca su cabeza comenzando acariciar su cabello

-que no haya pedido ser revivido no significa que no le importemos, él nos protege donde quiera que este, además quien dice que algún día no vuelva -la mujer mira secándose las lágrimas de la cara

-¿tú crees?-dice mientras su amiga sonríe

-pues claro quizás se canse de estar haciendo… lo que sea que esté haciendo y regrese, además nadie en esta tierra cocina como tú-la hace reír y como acto seguido le ofrece una galleta para relajarse un poco, la toma agradecida de subirle los ánimos

-tienes razón en algo… soy la mejor cocinera en el mundo-ambas ríen por un rato para luego cambiar de tema.

* * *

Llegaste sr. Piccolo-el guardián lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, el mayor lo saluda y luego se va a meditar pero no a su habitación sino al jardín, sentándose en su posición habitual, respira profundo y comienza con su sesión habitual pero sus pensamientos del día no lo dejaban meditar en paz, todavía tenía en mente la impactante escena que vio al despertar, fue tan… extraño no solo la reacción del joven si no… la sensación, se sintió… raro como un hormigueo o algo parecido, ¿eso era normal? No conocía mucho de sí mismo, claro que conocía lo básico pero esa parte de allá abajo no muy bien, nunca le dio curiosidad, de hecho ni se la veía solo cuando iba al baño pero del resto no sabía nada, se sentía tonto el no saber nada de su cuerpo en especial porque… es su cuerpo, es algo que lo ve todos los días algo que está ahí pegado a él ¿Por qué no sentir curiosidad por sí mismo? Tenía que saber porque de esa reacción, tenía que preguntar a alguien que supiera de esto pero… Dende era un niño y posiblemente no tenga la madurez necesaria para responder eso, además tenía cosas más importantes por hacer, entonces… ¿a quién preguntarle?

Su mente se pone en blanco mientras piensa un poco llegando así a su mente algo que no se le había ocurrido y que podría funcionar

-"Nail…"-

sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el guardián

-sr. Piccolo ¿esta?-el guardián espera a que este abra los ojos y al hacerlo ve al pequeño namek delante de él

-¿Qué pasa?-el guardián se acerca

-quiero pedirle una cosa-el namek espera la respuesta

-¿y eso es?-el guardián toma mucho aire y sorprende al namek con su petición

-quiero que me entrene-el guardián baja la cabeza preguntándose si había sido buena idea, el namek mayor cruza los brazos

-¿Qué te llevo a pedirme eso?-el más pequeño lo mira

-es…-

piensa en todas las veces que había sido un estorbo tanto para los demás como para él mismo, no podía ser capaz de defenderse ni de ayudar a otros y cuando atacaron namek y su amigo de allá murió enfrente de él, fue algo tan horrible que no podía evitar sentirse culpable y ahora que tenía un cargo mayor no podía hacerlo mismo ni ser el mismo tenía que cambiar, por el bien de todos y de él, el pequeño alza la mirada muy serio tanto que parecía molesto

-ya me canse de ser un estorbo, todos ustedes pelean y cuidan el planta pero…. Yo que soy el guardián de la misma no soy capaz ni de dar un golpe en defensa propia, así que te pido, no, te exijo que me entrenes-

se pone firme, el mayor se sorprende al ver tal reacción, en especial del menor, nunca creyó que diría eso, él era pacifista, no le gustaba la violencia, ni la sangre, y el hecho que le exigiera ser entrenado para ayudar a proteger la tierra fue algo que lo tomo de sorpresa, el namek descruza los brazos, y tocando su cabeza acepta su petición

-¿Cuándo quieres empezar?-

* * *

¿Por qué fue tan tonto? ¿Por qué no se fijó antes de caer encima de él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? gohan Solo… deseo no haber sido un tonto, se tenía bien merecido la ley del hielo con su maestro, era lo justo y un perfecto castigo para él, suspira y se sienta en su cama tratando de pensar en cómo reconciliarse mañana con su maestro, no podía dejar que se fuera molesto ni mucho menos por algo que había sido su culpa, tenía que arreglar las cosas pero… por ahora no, cada quien necesitaba su espacio en especial el joven, se quedó pensando en que darle para que aceptara su perdón, como era debido, y no siguiera molesto, pero en eso su mente le juega una broma y salta a la parte de cuando sintió algo allá abajo, eso lo sonrojo de la vergüenza, si había algo en esa parte intima e inexplorada de su cuerpo, había un sexo desconocido para él mundo, algo que quería saber pero si le preguntaba … ¿él le respondería o si quiera tenía el valor de preguntar? Quizás no lo tenía pero la curiosidad lo mataba inmensamente, quería saber que ocultaban sus pantalones y ver todo

-"quiero saber que eres Piccolo, quiero saberlo, quiero ver tus…"-

sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la razón, ¿Qué acaba de pensar? El joven se rasca la cabeza estresado de esta mierda, estos pensamientos a una figura mayor, y no cualquiera si no su más fiel amigo, maestro y padre, no eran normales, estaba considerando ya que estaba loco, ¿Cómo podría pensar eso de su maestro? No tenía sentido, nada de lo que pasaba tenía sentido, cada pensamiento cada sueño inclusive cada acción, nada tenía razón de ser, empezaba a creer que necesitaba ayuda y que tal vez el reservarlo no era opción, se estaba ahogando en su propia frustración, todo eso sobre su mentor era… obsceno, malo, vergonzante…pero… a la vez… excitante y… ¿agradable?

El joven golpea la pared que daba a su cama y empieza llorar desesperado por saber lo que pasaba con él, no importa cual opción sea solo quería saberlo, quería poder ver a su maestro sin tener esos pensamientos, quería soñar con el pero no así, quería saber Por qué pasaba esto, quería respuestas, en eso un pensamiento llega a su mente, una idea que mientras más la pensaba más real se hacía y más sentido tenía con todo lo que le pasaba, pero a la vez daba miedo y confusión, se levanta y mira al techo aun con lágrimas cayendo y asustado por lo que estaba a punto de decir

-sr. Piccolo… acaso me… ¿estoy enamorando de usted?.

* * *

mañana otro por que ha es de noche aquí :3 hasta la proxima


	15. Confusión Cap15

nuevo capitulo disfrute.

* * *

Confusión Cap.15

NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEER-se escuchaba en la casa el grito del joven, tan fuerte que la casa se sacude y los pájaros se alborota, este golpea la pared de su cuarto pero sin romperla y se hiperventila, dijo que aceptaría cualquier opción pero… esto ya era algo que su mente no podía perder ... ni aceptar como la verdadera razón, ósea, ¿enamorado de su maestro? DE SU MAESTRO, No, eso no ... podría ser verdad o ... ¿sí? Por un lado determinado que tenía sentido, ya que eso explicaba su conducta extraña hacia él y los sueños, pero por el otro negaba estarlo, no podría gustarle a alguien que considere su figura paterna, además si lo estuviese su madre no lo aceptaría y mínimo pensara que todo esto era culpa de su maestro, lo cual no era cierto, él no era el enamorado ... si no él.

El joven se pone de rodillas y comienza a llorar, esto no podría estar pasando, tenía que ser un sueño, un sueño sueño, quería que fuera, comienza un pellizcarse para despertar pero no lo logra, estaba despierto completamente, el joven se pone en posición fetal mientras caen las lágrimas de su cara pasando por sus mejillas, pensando en ... ¿qué lo empecé amar? ¿Por qué lo amo de esa manera? ¿Se me permite amarlo? Tantas preguntas que su mente se alojaban, muchas preguntas girando y girando sin parar, haciendo que su mente duela ... y ninguna sin respuestas, este deja de llorar, agotado emocionalmente, tirado en el suelo frio y duro, confundido pero claro de lo que ahora pasaba, no lo quería creer pero era la verdad, estaba enamorado ... enamorado de su maestro, no un chico ni de una chica ... si no de él,

-sr ... Piccolo ... -el joven dice su nombre delirando del cansancio mientras corrían en su mente las imágenes de él, en todas las veces que lo he hecho feliz, lo ha ayudado, lo ha protegido, cuidado, enseñado él incluso hablado con él, todo eso pasaba por su mente ahora, el joven sonríe, y antes de cerrar sus ojos dados - creo que lo amo-y cae dormido.

* * *

¿Qué fue eso? -El nombre del alcalde siente el ki del pequeño caer de repente, preocupándolo ¿habrá pasado algo que requiera su intervención ?, no sabía qué pasaba pero no iba a esperar para encontrarlo, así se dirige volando lo más rápido posible a su ayuda mientras Dende se queda cuidando las flores con popo, esperando que no sea un peligro

-¿Qué crees que se kami? -El Sr. Popo pregunta al pequeño guardián y este suspira

-no lo sé, solo espero que no sea nada y todo este en paz.

* * *

¿Lo amo? ... Sr. Piccolo ... ¿Dónde está? -Dice el joven estar en un sitio oscuro, sin nada a la vista solo, oscuridad, no podría ver nada y mientras más caminaba más desorientado se volvía, en eso cae en un hoyo lleno de agua, no podría cómo había pasado de un escenario a otro pero algo si estaba claro, era un sueño, intenta nadar hacia arriba pero algo lo jalaba hacia abajo, no era una mano, no eran cadenas, era una fuerza de gravedad, el joven mira hacia abajo, no ve nada más que oscuridad , pero algo que tiene que seguir abajo, este tiene caso a su instinto y baja antes de que su cuerpo recupere oxígeno, al estar lo suficiente mente abajo otra capa de agua, En esa capa ve su reflejo, y el joven retrocede ¿Cómo podría ver su reflejo estando sumergido? Bueno si estaba soñando todo era posible, se ve pero solo por unos segundos ya que el reflejo de su maestro aparece ante él, el joven voltea pero no estaba, entonces ¿Por qué estaba su reflejo ahí? solo había una opción, estaba dentro, ¿pero dentro dónde? Este mete su cabeza en la otra capa de agua y respira el aire de su cuarto despertando con la cara mojada y su maestro a un lado preocupado, el joven ve la habitación, por fin había dejado de soñar y su maestro se acerca.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Pone su mano en su frente buscando señales de macho pero no los encuentra, el chico ve una jarra de agua atrás de su maestro así que pregunta.

-¿Me quiso mojo con agua? -El namek asiente

-me tenías preocupado, tu ki había bajado, al principio pensé que dormías pero fue tan arrepentino que jure que algo malo te había pasado -el joven sonríe y lo abraza

-estoy bien ahora que llegaste-el namek sonríe y también lo abraza, habían estado así por unos segundos, hasta que su maestro pregunta la causa de su repentino bajón, en eso el joven recuerda lo que había descubierto y baja la cabeza iba a decir ? estaba sintiendo algo por él pero… no era seguro, al menos no lo era para él joven, tenía que entender bien antes de contarle, así que no tenía una respuesta segura, este levantamiento de su cabeza.

-am ... este-de repente escuchan la puerta abriéndose, el joven voltea al ruido, no era la puerta de su cuarto pero si la principal, era leche.

-oh no, sr. Piccolo es mi madre será mejor que se retire-el joven voltea la mirada a su maestro pero este se había ido incluso mucho antes de que podría anunciar, se levanta y ve por su ventana a su maestro irse mientras su madre se acercaba a su habitación .

-hijo ¿estas despierto? -el joven le abre la puerta

-si mama-la mujer le toca su hombro

-tenemos que hablar-el joven se extraña de eso, ¿había pasado algo, malo? Ella se vio muy seria, de cualquier modo la deja entrar ofreciéndose asiento para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir

-¿Pasa algo? -El joven se preocupado, la mujer ve a un hijo ... a su primogénito ... al único que le importaba en esta vida y que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él, así que respirando hondo se levantando firme ante él, el joven confundido pero preparado para lo que necesitaría decirle, si era un enemigo, un problema personal, o cualquier cosa, no importaba con tal de ayudar a su madre.

-hijo, el ocultado cosas que ... me gustaría haberte contactado antes-el joven se asusta por eso, ¿qué pudo haber sido tan grave para que no le contara nada? Y lo más importante ¿Qué era eso que quería decir? La mujer agarra la mano de su hijo y la pone en su vientre, mira hacia su mamá y la misma sonríe preocupada de su reacción, pero tenía que decírselo.

-hijo ... estoy embarazada-esto le llega a su mente como un golpe inesperado, Wo, su mama ... ¿embarazada? ¿Pero de quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? El joven piensa por un momento que estaba con otro pero su madre al ver su cara de confusión aclara las cosas, sin mal entendidos.

-tranquilo no es de un desconocido, por favor yo respeto a tu papa, es mi esposo también, este hijo es de goku no te lo conté porque pensaba que ibas a sentir excluido o triste por la atención que te quitaba él bebe por… bueno ser bebe-

el joven aparentemente no entiende la situación, en especial lo que su madre dice, ¿Por qué se preocuparía por eso? Si ella sabe muy bien como es él, la mujer lo abraza.

-pensé que te ibas a poner celoso y que no lo ibas a querer así que espero no estés molesto por habértelo ocultado-la mujer le acaricia el pelo pero su hijo se aleja poniendo su cabeza baja, la mujer teme por lo que viene.

-si estoy molesto-esta se destroza al escucharlo que casi llora pero no había terminado de hablar

-pero por que no me contaste antes-ella lo ve y su hijo levantando la mirada mostrando una sonrisa y abrazando a su mamá.

-quisiera saber ¿Cómo hiciste para ocultar el embarazo? -la mujer ríe

-no fue tan difícil las fajas y batas largas esconde cualquier embarazo de 3 meses-

-¿3 MESES? ¿Y aun te pones las fajas? Dime que no-el joven se preocupa ya que eso podría dañar al bebe

-tranquilo, hoy no las estoy usando solo batas largas-

-¿Y es niño o niña? -El joven toca el vientre de su mamá a ver si podría sentir una patadita

-es niño así que puedes enseñarle a pelear si quieres-el joven le brillan los ojos de la felicidad al escuchar eso, no podría esperar a que naciera, la mujer se retira de la habitación para comenzar a cocinar la cena, y mientras salía el joven pensaba en lo genial que iba a ser cuando naciera, le iba a enseñar tantas cosas, leer, escribir, pelear, idiomas, historia, biología, al sr… Piccolo, el joven se le quita la sonrisa de la boca y suspira, si es cierto que estaba confundido con respecto a él, tenía que pensarlo hoy a claridad

-hijo ven ayudarme con algo-el joven enseguida va para auxiliarla, el tema podría esperar, por ahora su mamá necesita ayuda, quizás después lo pensaría, como en la noche o mañana en la mañana, no estaba seguro pero de lo que aclaraba lo aclaraba

* * *

El namek llega al templo y el guardián corre hacia él para ver lo que había pasado con Gohan.

-¿Y bien, pasó algo malo? -El nombre del alcalde le toca la cabeza.

-no, estaba bien-el guardián respira de alivio al saber eso, no resistía la idea de otra pelea, el nombre mayor se va a su lugar de meditación pero es detenido por la mano del guardián.

-preguntado preguntado cuando quería entrenar con usted ¿verdad? -el namek voltea haca él.

-sí, ¿ya te decidiste? -el guardián asiente.

-quiero empezar ahora.

* * *

bueno espero les haya gustado ... siguiente ...


	16. La disculpa Cap 16

espero lo disfruten y aquí pasara algo muy bonito.

* * *

La disculpa Cap. 16

Hijo, hijo, despierta-el joven abre los ojos al oír a su mama llamándolo, se sienta y bosteza

-¿Qué pasa?-la mujer cruza los brazos-¿sabes qué hora es?-el joven niega con la cabeza, todavía soñoliento, no pensaba que fuera tarde, la mujer señala el reloj

-van hacer las 1:00 de la tarde y no has estudiado-el joven mira el reloj, se asombra al saber que era tan tarde, ¿Cuánto durmió? Lo único que recordaba era que había ayudado a su mama, comió y luego se durmió pero no sabía a qué hora exactamente

-¿a qué hora me dormí?-el joven se rasca los ojos con el puño-no tan tarde, después de ayudarme cenamos y luego te dormiste, ¿hiciste algo fuera de lo común para dormir tanto?-el joven gira su cabeza a un lado en signo de confusión, ante esa pregunta ¿Qué haría fuera de lo normal? No pasó nada fuera de su rutina diaria, bueno a excepción de... su descubrimiento, eso fue lo único no normal que le paso él día de ayer, creo que el agotamiento emocional fue lo que lo agoto tanto, eso tenía sentido pero su mama no lo podía saber, eso todavía no era seguro, aun.

-no mama-responde a su interrogante, ella toca su frente en busca de malestar pero todo bien, nada malo le pasaba, quizás la noticia lo había impactado, ella sonríe-me alegro que estés bien, ven vamos a comer, debes tener hambre-el joven asiente.

* * *

Más allá de las nubes, se encontraban los dos nameks entrenado, ayer había sido aprender solo defensa propia, pero hoy seria pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, el menor daba golpes seguidos pero ninguno acertaba a la gran figura, por un momento logra apuntar al cuerpo pero su velocidad no era suficiente lo que ocasiona que su golpe sea detenido, el mayor después lo golpea en la cara mandándolo cerca de caer del templo, el menor no se iba a rendir tan fácil, no era un peleador pero las ganas corrían por sus venas, estaba harto de ser miedoso, y eso iba a cambiar, el menor se levanta y vuela hacia el mayor dándole un golpe directo en su cara pero sin efecto, ni siquiera una mueca de dolor solo seriedad, el mayor toma su mano y lo lanza a una palmera cayendo sin fuerzas, este se acerca, el menor parecía no poder más, era entendible, su primera vez peleando no tiene que ser perfecta, se agacha para poner en su boca una semilla del ermitaño que al tragarla se sienta algo decepcionado de su pelea, se había esforzado mucho para darle en golpe pero igual no sintió nada, era muy poderoso como para sentirlo, si no podía hacer eso, no podía defender al templo.

-lo hiciste bien-el menor lo ve confundido, ¿Cómo que bien? Lo había hecho terrible, no entendía que parte estaba bien.

-no necesito halagos falsos, yo sé que salió mal-baja la cabeza algo molesto, el mayor se levanta.

-sabes que yo no digo halagos falsos, si lo hubieras hecho mal te lo digo y ya-el menor vuelve a mirarlo pero esta vez se levanta.

-¿enserio lo hice bien?-el mayor asiente-para ser tu primera vez peleando fuiste capaz de darme un golpe, solo que tus golpes no dañan-eso desanima un poco al menor, de eso estaba más que consiente, sus golpes no causaban daño ni siquiera cosquillas daban, era como si nunca hubiera golpeado al sujeto, entonces ¿Cómo serviría en una batalla?

-entonces no sirvo para esto-el mayor toca su hombro.

-claro que sí, tienes buena estrategia solo falta pelear a tu manera y eso no lo puedo enseñar-el menor piensa en esas palabras ¿pelear a su manera? Pero… si sus golpes no dolían ¿Cómo podía encontrar su manera de pelear? Además si la llegase a encontrar no serviría, sus ataques eran patéticos.

-no creo que sirva si lo llego a encontrar-el menor camina hacia el mirador y se sienta en la orilla, el mayor no podía hacer más nada, tenía que encontrar su estilo de pelea, así que se aleja caminando para el jardín a meditar mientras que el pequeño guardián miraba el mundo como de costumbre.

* * *

En la casa de los Son, ya el joven había terminado de comer su almuerzo así que ayuda a su mama a limpiar los platos y a recoger la mesa.

-no es necesario hijo yo puedo-el joven sonríe.

-lo sé pero quiero ayudar además has estado 3 meses haciendo las cosas tu sola, no va a pasar nada si yo te ayudo-su madre asiente y lo deja terminar para que se vaya a estudiar luego, el joven mientras lavaba los platos piensa en eso que su mente todavía no procesaba, y suspira al no saber la respuesta aun.

-"¿lo amo o no"?-esa duda recorría su mente, sabía que su mente experimentaba algo así ayer pero no estaba del todo seguro, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo seguro? Hablar con su maestro de eso no era la mejor opción, ni mucho menos lo era hablar con su mama, entonces ¿Qué hacer? En eso recuerda que todavía le debía una disculpa a su maestro sobre el accidente en el bosque, pero… cuando lo fue a ver a su casa no parecía molesto, ¿era necesaria la disculpa entonces? Creía que sí, porque el hecho de estar en posible peligro superaba cualquier pelea que hayan tenido, pero como estaba bien entones todavía debería estar molesto ¿verdad?.

El joven decide ir de todos modos a disculparse así que cuando se desocupara iría a verlo, claro sin que su mama se diera cuenta, ya que no lo dejaría ir por nada.

* * *

Pasa un rato como 1 hora y su madre había sido enganchada por el sueño, quedándose en el sofá completamente dormida, el joven ve esta la oportunidad de oro y se escapa, no le gustaba hacerlo ahora que sabía que estaba embarazada pero tenía que irse, regresaría rápido, no creía que se iba a tardar tanto, enseguida abre la puerta se va volando para no ser atrapado, obviamente sin causar tanto ruido al despegar. Ya estaba en el camino para el templo y practicaba mentalmente su disculpa, pero en eso pensó en otra cosa que lo puso nervioso ¿qué tal si al estar allí sus pensamientos vuelven? Es decir, ahora que tenía esa duda, ¿se volverá peor al verlo de frente? No sabía si eso llegase a pasar pero ahora no quería mortificarse, así que ignora los pensamientos y vuela más rápido.

* * *

El guardián nota la presencia de su amigo venir para acá, estaba yendo rápido, y sabía para que venía o mejor dicho para quien venía, el joven aterriza saludando a su amigo.

-hola, el sr. Piccolo está en el jardín, si para eso vienes-el joven asiente sonrojado, el pequeño no entendía esa reacción de su cuerpo pero como dijo antes, los humanos son criaturas extrañas, le enseña donde queda y este va para allá, al principio iba caminando a paso normal pero su velocidad fue disminuyendo sintiendo miedo al verlo, no quería echarla a perder, otra vez, este llega al sitio y lo ve escondido, estaba meditando de lo más tranquilo tanto que sentía que podía escuchar sus pensamientos, en eso el joven se acerca con cuidado intentando no perturbarlo y esperar a que este se diera cuenta de su presencia, y efectivamente lo hizo, este noto, desde que llego, que estaba allí, solo esperaba a que este se acercara, su maestro abre los ojos y ve a su alumno.

-hola gohan-el joven le brillan los ojos al verlo, su cara era tan amigable, tan cálida, tan abierto a él, era perfecta… todo en él lo era, sonríe.

-hola ¿Cómo estás?-el joven baja la cara para que no notara su pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-bien y a ti ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?-su maestro se acerca para hablar mejor, quitando así su pose meditativa, su alumno se pone nervioso, pero trata de no demostrarlo.

-am… pues bien eso creo-su maestro se pone frente a frente con él, a una distancia algo cerca y su alumno se sobre salta un poco.

-¿seguro que estas mejor que ayer?-su maestro seguía atento a su pequeño alumno, insistiendo en saber su estado, esa parte… de él …le encantaba, es muy noble, preguntaba si estaba bien de salud a pesar de que su ki y su visita decían lo contrario, él igual se preocupaba, cosa que lo hacía a cada minuto más admirable, este asiente algo nervioso cosa que no pasó desapercibido por su mentor.

-estas nervioso ¿tu madre…?-el namek es callado con las palabras de su alumno.

-no es mi mama, solo que… es otra cosa-el joven voltea a otro lado para no tener que hacer contacto visual y así evitarse pensar obscenamente de su maestro, pero este no hace las cosas fáciles para él, le voltea el rostro con sus dedos tan elegantes y finos, y hace que este lo mire directamente.

-es de mal educación no ver a quien te habla-lo suelta y el joven asiente, apenado de sus modales, su maestro se levanta del piso y cruzando los brazos pregunta su motivo para venir, su alumno recuerda entonces para que vino, se le había olvidado por un momento pero ahora que se lo menciono, recordó su motivo, el joven lo mira y rápidamente da su disculpa.

-sr. Piccolo disculpa-baja la cabeza esperando que haya sido suficiente, su maestro, confundido, pregunta.

-¿Por qué me pides disculpas?-el joven suspira y levanta su cabeza.

-por lo del accidente del bosque, no quería ser un tonto torpe y tan poco quería que siguiera molesto conmigo, odio cuando no hablamos, así sea por corto tiempo, odio eso y vine para acá arreglar las cosas, espero acepte mi disculpas-

El joven se inclina nervioso de saber su respuestas, el namek suspira, sabía que no podía seguir molesto para siempre, y menos con él, le toca su cabello acariciándolo, y el joven levanta la mirada viendo una mueca de felicidad en su rostro.

-está bien, acepto tus disculpas, solo espero que no vuelva a pasar-

el joven asiente feliz, pero no había terminado, no solo le iba a pedir disculpas y ya, le había traído algo para completar su disculpa, así que se saca de su bolsillo una flor muy bonita, que había recogido mientras volaba en dirección para acá, este rápidamente se la pone enfrente de él esperando que la tome, mientras miraba abajo, su maestro se extraña de esa acción, nunca le había regalado una flor tan bonita, es decir, ese color blanco que tenía en cada largo y puntiagudo pétalo, acompañado por líneas finas purpuras, tallo delgado e hilos que salían del centro con un pequeño adorno en la punta, demasiado hermosa para que alguien como él la conserve.

-¿me la estás dando?-el joven asiente mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojas.

-quería que mi disculpas fuera adecuada y por eso le traje esto para cerrarla-el joven se la acerca más

-pero no es necesario yo ya acepte tus disculpas-su maestro se la aleja pero su alumno era insistente

-enserio quiero que la reciba, por favor-alza la mirada poniendo su clásica cara de ojitos de cachorro, la peor debilidad del namek, este suspira

-pero no sé en dónde ponerla-dice intentado una excusa falsa pero su alumno no se iba a dar por vencido

-se puede mantener en un jarrón con poca agua y vivirá-ya no había escapatoria era aceptar la flor o nada, pero todavía tenía un haz bajo la manga

-me refiero a que no sé qué hacer con ella mientras consiga el jarrón, se puede perder mientras lo busque y no la puedo tener todo el día en la mano-su alumno estaba casi que se rendía al escuchar eso, pero una idea, algo loca, se le viene a la mente solo que… no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su maestro si lo decía, el joven traga saliva

-bueno… ¿qué tal…- se eleva para quedar a su altura frete a frente, le quita su turbante y le coloca la flor en su oreja puntiaguda y se aleja un poco para verlo

-...ahí?...-su maestro se sorprendió ante esa acción, de verdad no se esperaba eso, se toca la flor con los dedos sintiendo que de verdad había sido puesta en su oreja, mira a su alumno.

-deberías ponerla en un lugar más bonito, en vez de a mí-su alumno frunce el ceño, él no era feo ni un monstro, era un ser hermoso y aunque él no lo note, eso era él, su alumno se acerca aun levitando para así tenerlo frente a frente.

-este es el perfecto lugar para ponerla, además…-toca su rostro.

-usted es lo suficientemente bonita…-el joven ve por fin lo que acaba de decir y se golpea la cabeza mental mente, había metido la pata justo cuando se propuso a no hacerlo, justo cuando por fin se había disculpado, lo había regado otra vez, no quería mirar a su maestro, de seguro iba a estar molesto, desconcertado, indignado, de todo menos feliz, pero su reacción fue inesperada, la mano ,con la que agarraba el rostro de su maestro, es tocada por su maestro acción que hace que el joven voltee a verlo, sorprendiéndose con lo que ve a continuación

-sr. Piccolo… estas… morado.

* * *

nos espera para el próximo capitulo algo maravilloso... sigan leyendo para más...


End file.
